Soul Mates
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Alors que Victoria est sur le point d'assouvir sa vengeance, elle se heurte à un problème pour le moins imprévu: elle n'arrive pas à se résoudre à mordre Bella Swan. Et avant même qu'elle prenne conscience des conséquences, elle kidnappe Bella et s'enfuit de Forks. Victoria arrivera-t-elle à comprendre ce qui lui arrive et Bella a accepté ses sentiments naissants ?
1. Prologue

**SOUL MATE :**

Prologue :

**Salut les gens ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle histoire avec pour couple Victoria et Bella, je n'ai pas encore trouvé leur nom de couple mais j'y travaille alors si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas ;)**

**Pourquoi faire une histoire sur ce couple ? Parce que d'une: ce couple est totalement inexistant en français, ce qui m'a pour le moins choqué alors qu'en anglais leur popularité grossit de plus en plus, de deux: parce que je me demanda si ça aura autant de succès en anglais qu'en français et de trois: parce que ce couple est complètement BADASS ! Du genre sauvage, bad girl etc... **

**Je ne sais pas exactement ou nous mènera cette histoire même si j'ai déjà quelques idées mais j'espère quand même qu'elle sera au moins un tout petit peu apprécié parce que ca j'ai mis quand même quelques espoirs dans cette fic et que ça briserai de tristesse mon petit cœur :p  
**

**Bien sur il n'y aura rien de glauque dans leur couple hein. Rien du genre Bella est une sadomaso qui aime se faire torturer par Victoria la sadique ^^ C'est pas du tout mon trip ça. **

**Donc cette histoire commence avec le passage de la falaise. Je n'ai pas retranscris mot pour mot ce passage présent dans le livre parce que je trouvais cela un peu ennuyeux de « copier coller » le passage. C'est une fanfiction, alors autant que je fasse à mon façon ce passage. Cependant vous noterez qu'il est très proche du réel passage et que le dialogue est le même que dans le livre, j'ai juste pris un peu de liberté avec les descriptions.**

**PS: Pour ceux qui suivent Pour l'éternité, la suite arrive très, très prochainement (surement ce week-end).**

**Bonne Lecture. **

* * *

Bella regardait devant elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les idées brouillées. Elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres en voyant l'océan s'étendre à perte de vue sous ses pas. Dans un état second, elle se mit à enlever ses bracelets, ses chaussures et sa veste, la laissant en débardeur et en jean. Elle frissonna de froid lorsqu'une bourrade de vent souleva ses cheveux et frotta ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle avait réussi à trouver un moyen de revoir Edward. Eh bien, pas de la manière qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais au moins elle le voyait, elle pouvait même l'entendre parfois. Entendre sa voix de velours, douce et grave la supplier de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas se mettre inutilement en danger, de penser à Charlie et à ceux qu'elle tenait.

Eh oui, parce que le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour revoir Edward était de mettre en danger sa vie, elle n'avait cessé ces derniers temps de se mettre en danger inutilement, du moins d'un point de vue externe, parce que de son point de vue, ce qu'elle faisait lui permettait de voir l'amour de sa vie.

Le cœur tambourinant fortement contre sa poitrine, elle s'approcha lentement du bord de la falaise.

« Bella » souffla une voix derrière elle, le ton désespéré.

Bella sourit brièvement, l'air incrédule. Il était là, derrière elle.

Il était toujours là pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise.

« Oui ? » exhala-t-elle, le souffle court. Se retenant de toutes ses forces de se retourner pour affronter son regard suppliant.

« Ne fais pas ça ».

Elle baissa le regard, une légère moue sur les lèvres.

« Tu voulais que je sois humaine. Eh bien, regarde ».

« Je t'en prie. Pour moi »

« C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu acceptes de rester avec moi » s'obstina-t-elle en secouant la tête, le regard déterminé en s'approchant encore plus du bord.

« S'il te plait » la supplia-t-il, la voix tremblante de désespoir.

La pluie se mit alors à tomber tandis que le ciel se couvrait de nuages gris sombres. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà sauté. C'était un signe. Elle devait le faire. Elle faisait le bon choix. Elle choisissait Edward. Le vent l'a bouscula encore plus vers le bord et elle se laissa faire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses pieds se mirent à tanguer sous elle. Elle écarta les bras, la respiration erratique et avec une dernière bourrasque de vent, se laissa tomber en avant.

« Non Bella ! ».

Le saut lui sembla durer une éternité, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, elle ne vit pas son existence défiler devant ses yeux.

Et puis soudain, son corps rencontra dans un grand claquement qui lui tira une grimace de douleur la surface de l'eau. Et presque aussitôt, son corps s'enfonça dans l'eau.

Légèrement hébété et sonnée, elle cligna des yeux et ne vit que du noir. Le noir des eaux dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait interminablement. Elle leva lentement la tête et son regard tomba sur Edward. Son cœur se gonfla en le voyant tomber avec elle. Il l'a regardait avec désespoir, les lèvres pincés, ses yeux noirs la suppliant de ne pas abandonner. Elle se surprit une nouvelle fois à contempler avec émerveillement et fascination la beauté surnaturelle du jeune homme. Ses cheveux cuivrés était tout ébouriffés dans l'eau alors que son regard suppliant semblé figé sur elle, ses vêtements moulaient son corps légèrement musclé, faisait ressortir ses abdos et son torse musclé alors qu'une de ses mains était tendus vers elle.

Les poumons en feu, elle leva le bras et effleura la main d'Edward qui lui sourit un bref instant avant de disparaitre complétement. Bella se mit à paniquer et regarda fébrilement autour d'elle. Ou était-il passé ? Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait dû rester avec elle ! Elle l'avait choisi ! Soudain son regard attrapa un flash rouge à, ce qui lui semblait approximativement, quelques mètres d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur alors qu'un seul mot venait à son esprit :

Victoria.

Elle se mit à se tortiller dans l'eau, les idées brouillées par la peur et l'horreur. Victoria l'avait retrouvé. Victoria allait la tuer.

Elle vit soudain un second flash rouge, plus proche d'elle cette fois-ci.

Sa gorge se serra brusquement sous le manque d'air et elle griffa désespérément son cou pour se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait fuir. Dans un moment de panique, ses bras et ses jambes se mirent à fouetter l'eau quand soudain son crâne frappa durement quelque chose de dur et de pointu. Ses yeux se révulsèrent puis se fermèrent. Son corps se relâcha aussi brusquement qu'entièrement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors que l'eau s'engouffrait à une vitesse folle à l'intérieur. Son corps, inconscient s'enfonça dans les eaux sombres alors qu'une certaine paire d'yeux rouge regardait la scène avec incertitude avant de briller de détermination.

Un corps dur et froid claqua dans celui du frêle et inconscient de Bella. Celle-ci, toujours inconsciente, ne fit rien lorsque des bras fermes s'enroulèrent comme un serpent s'apprêtant à engloutir sa proie autour de sa taille. Elle ne fit rien lorsque de longues boucles rousses se déposèrent comme un voile sur son visage sans expression. Elle ne fit rien non plus lorsque des lèvres aussi froides que la glace elle-même se plaquèrent rudement sur son cou.

Mais soudain, le corps dur et froid se mit à trembler alors qu'il serrait encore plus fermement le corps frêle contre lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent même dans la chair douce et fragile de l'humaine alors qu'un grondement inhumain faisait trembler le torse du vampire.

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle donc pas ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début ? A assouvir sa vengeance ? A venger son James ? Etait-elle réellement en train de se dégonfler ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout simplement ? Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui éprouvait de la pitié ou de la compassion, elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui était susceptible d'épargner une proie et surtout de renoncer à une quelconque vengeance, surtout pour ne pas dire la plus important de ses vengeances jusque-là. Elle n'avait qu'à perforer la fine peau de l'humaine de ses crocs aiguisés. La vider de son sang et laisser choir ici son cadavre, dans l'océan. Elle n'avait qu'à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencée et ce pourquoi elle était venue. Son corps se raidit de la subite tension qui l'envahissait. Elle se dégagea du cou de l'humaine et observa le regard inconscient de ce fragile être vivant. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus alors que son ventre se serrer dans un sentiment qui lui était encore méconnu. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle tendit presque inconsciencement l'oreille et se détendit en entendant les faibles battements de cœur de l'humaine. La vampire fronça les sourcils. Elle étant encore en vie.

Elle pouvait encore la sauver.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus devant cette brusque pensée aussi stupide que risible. Pourquoi sauverait-elle l'humaine qui a causé la mort de son James ?

Pourquoi ?

Les lèvres retroussées, elle posa brusquement ses lèvres sur le cou de l'humaine pour tenter de faire taire les pensées bizarres qui étaient en train de l'envahirent.

_Tue la_, grogna la voix de James, qui semblait étrangement lointaine dans son esprit, _fais-le. Venge-moi_.

Elle grogna contre la chair douce et effleura doucement la peau de ses crocs aiguisés. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à faire ! Combien de fois avait-elle déjà transpercée le cou d'un humain et l'avait vidé de son sang ? Des centaines de fois, voir des milliers… alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas maintenant ?!

_TUE LA ! _

Un grognement déchira ses lèvres et la seconde suivante, elle émergea de l'océan. Avec l'humaine dans ses bras. Elle regagna rapidement la rive et posa l'humaine inconsciente sur le sable. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le corps tendu, prêt à s'éclipser au moindre signe d'un humain dans les parages. Puis son regard se baissa sur la forme inconsciente de la jeune fille. Ses oreilles luttaient à présent pour pouvoir entendre les faibles battements de cœur de l'humaine.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle se pinça tout de même les lèvres, les traits tirés par la frustration et se pencha par-dessus le corps de Bella.

L'incertitude guidant ses gestes, elle posa ses mains jointes sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et appuya plusieurs fois en faisant attention à ne pas utiliser sa force vampirique. Elle arrêta un instant et regarda les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de l'humaine avec une moue de dégout.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela déjà ?

Soupirant de lassitude de ne pas trouver une réponse, elle approcha son visage de celui de la fragile humaine. Elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres puis posa ses mains sur le menton et le nez de la jeune fille avant d'écarter encore plus ses lèvres. Elle gémit doucement, frustré de devoir faire cela.

C'était ridicule.

Presque inquiète de ne pas ressentir le familier souffle chaud sur son visage, elle plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contre celles inertes et bleu de la jeune fille. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, était de gémir de surprise en sentant la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis se rappelant, le pourquoi du comment, elle souffla dans la bouche de l'humaine avant de s'écarter à contre cœur de la jeune fille, puis refit le geste plusieurs fois.

Soudain le corps de l'humaine se contracta et la vampire s'écarta rapidement avant que la jeune fille ne se mettre à tousser violemment, les mains enfoncés dans le sable.

La vampire grignota sa lèvre inférieure en tentant de faire abstraction du sentiment protecteur qui la prenait en voyant l'humaine tentait d'avaler de l'air frais. Avec un gémissement, l'humaine se laissa retomber sur le sable alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

La vampire se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux rouges sang, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Avec un effort qui lui sembla énorme, Bella tourna lentement la tête sur le côté pour voir qui l'avait sauvé et écarquilla les yeux de peur et d'incompréhension.

« Vi… Victoria ? » s'étrangla-t-elle d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

Son interlocutrice plissa les yeux et la regarda intensément. Bella déglutit difficilement en sentant son cœur s'emballer devant le danger que signifiait la présence de la vampire.

Soudain, cette dernière libéra un profond grognement en sentant une odeur de chien mouillé fouetter de plein fouet son nez. Elle retint un bruit de dégout et siffla en voyant trois jeunes hommes costauds courir vers eux en tremblant de rage.

Bella écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux en voyant Jacob, Jared et Sam courir aussi rapidement que leur permettait leur corps humains vers eux et se redressa le plus vite possible.

« BELLA ! » hurla Jacob avant de se transformer en énorme loup roux.

Jarde et Sam le suivirent de près.

Bella jeta un rapide regard à Victoria avant de se relever à toute vitesse en trébuchant et de se mettre à courir vers les garçons. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse même faire trois pas, un bras ferme s'enroula autour de sa taille et plaqua son dos contre un corps rugueux et froid. Bella écarquilla les yeux et se mit se débattre en criant.

« JACOB ! AIDE-MOI ! » le supplia-t-elle en lançant ses bras et ses pieds en l'air.

Elle regarda le loup roux retrousser les lèvres dans un grognement sauvage et accélérer sa course. Elle regarda ses yeux marron brillant d'une pure flamme de rage folle avant que l'air fouette violemment son visage. Elle cligna des yeux d'un air hébété devant le paysage floue qui défilait à une vitesse folle devant ses yeux et comprit rapidement que Victoria était en train de s'enfuir, avec elle dans les bras.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent soudain derrière eux et Bella ferma les yeux lorsque le vent qui foutait son visage lui devint insupportable.

Elle ne saurait combien de temps Victoria courut mais elle fut consciente qu'a un certain moment, les hurlements se turent et que la course de la vampire ralentit faiblement. Cependant, ce fut un long moment avant que Victoria s'arrêta net dans un immeuble abandonné et délabré. Bella cligna lentement des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, le cœur battant toujours aussi rapidement contre sa poitrine. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, nerveuse et terrifié par ce qui allait advenir d'elle.

Alors Victoria allait la tuer ici, dans cet immeuble tombant en lambeaux puant la pisse et l'alcool.

Les lèvres lui montèrent aux yeux et sa gorge se serra douloureusement pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle ne voulait plus mourir. Elle l'avait souhaité un instant, lorsque tout lui avait semblé fade et sans intérêt mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Elle voulait retrouver Edward et sa famille, elle voulait dire à ses parents à quel point elle l'ait aimaient, elle voulait dire à Jacob à quel point il était important pour elle, que c'était son meilleur ami.

Mais maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Soudain quelque chose se fracassa derrière elle. Elle sursauta de peur alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le corps de Victoria se raidir brusquement et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, presque protectivement.

Bella savait qu'elle hallucinait.

Après tout, elle avait failli se noyer et venait de terminer une longue course poursuite dans les bras d'un vampire. Elle n'avait pas les idées claires.

Victoria, les mâchoires serrées reposa Bella sur le sol avant de se retourner vers le bruit. Elle grogna sauvagement en voyant un homme trapu, avachie contre le mur les observer d'un air intéressé. Il tenta de lui sourire avec des yeux injectés de sang et Victoria eut une moue de dégout en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de dents. Il avait un bonnet troué sur plusieurs endroits alors qu'un manteau couvrait la majeure partie de son corps. Elle fit un bruit moqueur en voyant qu'il avait une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était la proie parfaite.

Quant à Bella, elle ne faisait pas réellement attention à l'ivrogne. Ses yeux observer avec peur la silhouette féline et gracieuse de Victoria. De longues boucles rousses nageaient dans son dos et se déplaçait en harmonie avec chacun de ses gestes. Elle portait un débardeur en partie caché par une veste en cuir rouge et un jean serré. Elle n'avait rien aux pieds.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… qu'avons-nous la ? » ronronna-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

Bella avala difficilement sa salive en sachant ce qui allait arriver.

L'ivrogne sourit de plus belle et se releva en trébuchant, maugréant que le sol était glissant.

« Juste un homme qui cherche de la compagnie » ricana-t-il, la main toujours à la bouteille.

« Juste de la_ compagnie_ ? » articula lentement Victoria en s'approchant lentement de l'homme, la démarche féline, prédatrice.

L'ivrogne, les yeux vitreux, se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha en chancelant de Victoria.

Bella regarda avec impuissance la scène qui était en train de se dérouler devant elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les lèvres pincées de frustration. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser un homme se faire vider de son sang sans rien faire.

« Oh je vois, tu es une coquine toi, n'est-ce pas ? » ria-t-il doucement, la voix excitée.

« On peut dire ça… » susurra Victoria en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle sourit intérieurement en sentant le cœur de l'ivrogne s'emballer à toute vitesse alors que le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« J'adore les coquines » lui avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque « Surtout celles qui savent prendre du plaisir ».

Victoria haussa un sourcil et continua d'avancer vers l'homme. Elle se lécha lentement les lèvres et retint un rictus en voyant la bosse perceptible sur le pantalon de l'homme qui étouffa un grognement. Elle fit tant bien que mal, abstraction du répugnant mélange d'odeurs de transpirations, pisse, drogue et alcool qui entourait l'homme et laissa glisser son ongle sur le cou de l'homme qui se mit respirer erratiquement.

« C'est… intéressant » souffla-t-elle contre son oreille avant de le plaquer durement contre le mur. Il grimaça légèrement mais ne se laissa pas départir de son sourire.

« Tu aimes quand c'est dur toi hein ? Hmm… j'aime ça » grogna-t-il doucement en attrapant sa hanche de sa main libre avant de tenter de presser son corps contre le sien « J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose de _très_ dur en ce moment et qui ne demande qu'à être… soulager ».

Victoria approcha son nez du cou de l'homme et prit une profonde inspiration et sourit doucement en sentant ses crocs se presser contre ses lèvres.

« Non ne fais pas ça Victoria ! » cria soudain Bella d'une voix paniqué en s'approchant d'eux « Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Il… il n'y est pour rien… laisse-le en dehors de ça. C'est moi que tu veux après tout alors _prends-moi_ ! ».

Un profond grognement s'éleva de la poitrine de Victoria aux mots de Bella alors que sa gorge commençait à la bruler. L'homme écarquilla les yeux devant le bruit et tenta de se dégager mais Victoria pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle fit une moue de dégout en sentant la bosse se presser contre son ventre. C'était répugnant mais cela permit à l'homme de se détendre et de gémir en se mettant à se frotter contre elle.

Les mots de Bella nageaient encore dans sa tête. A vrai dire, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux mots de l'humaine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi dépassée par les évènements et surtout par une humaine. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas tuée l'humaine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pris un tel risque en emmenant Bella avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le sentiment protecteur qui l'avait dominée lorsqu'elle avait vu ses loups arrivaient sur eux.

_Prends-moi !_

Elle gémit, la main pressé contre l'épaule de l'homme qui prit cela comme un encouragement et tenta de défaire son pantalon.

« Arrête ! » cria Bella en attrapant brusquement son épaule pour la faire reculer.

Interloquée par le geste, elle se laissa faire et se retrouva en face du regard suppliant de cette idiote humaine.

Bella avala difficilement sa salive en voyant les yeux noirs charbons de Victoria, elle n'arrivait même plus à discerner une pointe de rouge dans ses yeux. Victoria avait soif. Elle trébucha en arrière tandis que la vampire s'avancer lentement vers elle, la démarche féline et les lèvres retroussées.

« Comme tu l'auras voulu » grogna la rouquine avant de se jeter sur Bella.

Cette dernière cria et tomba par terre lorsque le corps dur et froid de Victoria frappa le sien de plein fouet. Elle grogna de douleur lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée sous le corps de Victoria qui la fixait intensément, les crocs sortis.

« Vic… Victoria » bégaya-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La vampire enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'humaine et pressa son nez contre la peau douce avant de renifler fortement et de gémir avec appréciation. Elle sentait tellement bon. Victoria grogna doucement, n'aimant pas sentit le corps de l'humaine trembler contre le sien et pressa un peu plus leurs corps. Elle retint un gémissement en sentant la chaleur corporelle de Bella réchauffer son corps froid et se mit à se frotter contre elle, les yeux noirs et vitreux.

Bella haleta bruyamment en sentant soudain la langue froide de Victoria s'élancer sur sa peau brulante.

« Si bon » ronronna Victoria en continuant de se frotter contre elle.

Bella gémit brusquement lorsque la cuisse se pressa contre son entrejambe. Le ronronnement de Victoria devint encore plus fort alors qu'elle continuait de lécher avidement sa peau.

« Oh ouais putain… c'est tellement chaud… » jura l'homme en s'approchant du couple, la main dans son pantalon.

Victoria ne l'entendit même pas s'approcher d'elles, elle était plongée dans un état second. Elle nageait dans l'odeur succulente de Bella et la petite pointe d'excitation que ressentait l'humaine ne faisait que la rendre un peu plus folle. Jamais, un humain n'avait eu cet effet sur elle. Jamais, elle n'avait senti ce besoin vitale de marquer sa proie. Parce que c'était bien pour cela qu'elle se frottait contre le corps chaud et fragile de l'humaine, pour la marquer, et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle aimait les réactions qu'elle provoquait en l'humaine. Elle n'arrivait même plus à retenir ce satané ronronnement qui lui faisait ressembler à un félin. Mais bizarrement, son envie de soif n'était pas si pressante que cela, ce n'était pas _cela_ qui la rendait folle. C'était l'odeur de Bella.

Avec ce déclic, Victoria revint peu à peu à elle-même mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter son corps de se frotter contre celui de Bella qui gémissait doucement, elle-même perdue dans une enveloppe de confort et de sécurité.

Ce qui était sure c'est qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la presque-noyade, parce qu'elle venait à l'instant de penser, qu'elle était en sécurité avec Victoria pressée contre son cou.

« Le bon Dieu va enfin me permettre d'exaucer mon vœu le plus cher » ricana doucement l'homme en s'approchant encore plus des deux jeunes filles.

Victoria se raidit brusquement en sentant une odeur inconnu nager jusqu'à elle. Une odeur qui n'appartenait pas à Bella. Elle grogna sauvagement à cette intrusion alors que Bella, qui n'était toujours pas revenue à elle, gémissait sous elle. Les lèvres de Victoria se retroussèrent alors que ses yeux noirs bruler de rage et de possessivité. L'humaine lui appartenait. L'humaine était _à elle !_

« _Mienne _» siffla Victoria d'une voix possessive avant de donner une grande liche de langue au cou de Bella qui gémit, les yeux fermés et le corps détendu. Victoria oublia presque l'odeur intruse en entendant le gémissement de la jeune fille et ronronna en pressant son nez contre la joue de Bella.

Bella était à elle.

L'odeur intruse fouetta cependant de plein fouet son nez et cette fois-ci, tout son corps se raidit en grognant. L'intrus était en train de la défier. Il voulait prendre _son_ humaine.

_JAMAIS ! _

Avec un grondement qui fit trembler les murs de l'immeuble, elle se releva et fit volte-face avant de s'accroupir devant Bella. Celle-ci gémit en ne sentant plus Victoria contre elle et cligna lentement des yeux, l'esprit obstruait par un brouillard complet.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de peur et lâcha sa bouteille qui vola en éclats de verre à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que-» eut-il le temps de dire avant de voler dans les airs et de rencontrer durement le mur opposé. Il s'écroula par terre avec un cri de douleur.

« Mienne ! » siffla Victoria en le soulevant par le cou de le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

Il se mit à crier de peur en voyant le visage méconnaissable de Victoria. Les yeux noirs, elle lui montra ses crocs dans un grognement agressif.

« Elle est à moi ! » grogna-t-elle en faisant plus pression sur le cou de l'homme qui se mit à haleter sous le brusque manque d'air « _A MOI !_ ».

Elle le balança brusquement contre une poutre et sourit d'un air sadique en entendant un craquement d'os suivit de près par un hurlement de douleur.

L'homme, étalé par terre, pressa sa main contre sa côte en pleurant silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? » pleura-t-il en tentant de ramper loin de Victoria « Je… je vous en supplie, ne… ne me tuez pas ».

Les narines de Victoria s'évasèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'homme était en train de ramper vers Bella qui les regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

Ce petit vaurien.

Il essayait encore de prendre _sa_ Bella.

Victoria grogna avant de broyer la jambe de l'homme avec son pied.

Il hurla de nouveau. Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira durement dessus.

« Es-tu sourd pauvre abruti ? Elle est à moi » cracha-t-elle avant de lui tordre le bras.

Il lâcha un nouveau hurlement et se mit sangloter bruyamment.

« Pathétique » cracha-t-elle en le dévisageant avec dégout.

Elle le souleva et le plaqua contre la poutre.

« S'il… s'il vous plait… je n'ai rien fait de mal… ayez pitié de moi… je vous en supplie » sanglota-t-il.

Il osait lui dire cela alors qu'il avait voulu prendre son humaine ?! Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Surtout au moment où Victoria était en train de marquer la jeune fille. Il avait essayé de la prendre par surprise et de lui prendre son humaine pour l'emmener loin d'elle. Elle en était sure. Un grognement déchira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Personne ne prendrait son humaine. Personne ne l'emmènerait loin d'elle. PERSONNE !

« ELLE EST A MOI ! » rugit-t-elle avant de couler ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme qui se mit à hurler de douleur. En quelques secondes, elle vida l'homme de son sang et le jeta par terre avec un grognement. Victoria se tourna vers Bella qui regardait le corps inerte de l'homme avec horreur. La brune leva ensuite le regard vers elle et la regarda d'un air terrifié.

Victoria serra les dents. Elle n'aimait pas comment Bella était en train de la regarder. Elle sentit la familière brulure incendiait sa gorge et grogna. Elle devait aller chasser. Maintenant. Avec un dernier regard pour l'humaine, elle s'envola dans la nature.

Bella laissa échapper un souffle incrédule. Victoria venait de l'abandonner ici, dans un bâtiment délabré avec, à quelques pas d'elle, un homme mort.

Quelque chose craqua en elle et elle se mit à sangloter désespérément.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous du prologue ? Ouais je sais leur relation avance un peu vite mais j'écris aussi beaucoup et les vampires, de mon point de vue, agissent en fonction de leur instinct et ne réfléchisse pas trop sur le moment donc voila le pourquoi du comment... ^^**

**Si vous avez des questions sur cette nouvelle histoire, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je serais très heureuse d'y répondre. **

**A la prochaine... **


	2. Dérapage

Chapitre 1 : Dérapage.

**Déjà je voulais juste dire : wow. Wow pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le début de cette histoire. Wow pour toutes les alertes/favoris que j'ai reçu. C'est vraiment un truc de dingue. **

**Il est vrai que j'espérais beaucoup avoir quelques critiques et tout… parce que j'essaie de m'appliquer un maximum avec cette histoire, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais 12 reviews juste pour un prologue (qui est soit dit en passant est le meilleur démarrage d'histoire que j'ai obtenu jusque-là) ! Et sur un couple qui n'avait jamais était encore exploré en français et ce qui aurait pu signifier que ce couple n'était pas du tout la bienvenue ! Heureusement pour moi, c'est loin d'être le cas. **

**Donc merci pour tous ces gentils et encourageants messages que vous m'avez donné et… ouais je suis encore sous le choc^^. **

**Mais ça me donne encore plus envie de réussir cette histoire donc je suppose que c'est une bonne chose :)**

**J'ai un peu de temps devant moi donc je vais répondre à quelques reviewvers :)**

**Rose :**** Déjà merci pour ce grand pavé que tu m'as écris :) Maintenant concernant l'ancien clan de Victoria, j'avais déjà fait quelques petites recherches avant de démarrer cette histoire dans lesquels j'ai découvert qu'elle avait fait partie du clan d'Heidi, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup intéressée donc je suppose que la possibilité de retrouvailles entre Heidi et les Volturi avec Victoria n'est pas impossible. J'ai même une petite idée de ce que je pourrais faire avec tout ça mais je ne sais pas trop encore ou va nous mener cette histoire donc je suppose que je vais d'abord rester concentré sur Bella et Victoria et après je verrais. Et Bella ne restera probablement pas une humaine même si je ne peux pas encore totalement l'affirmer. **

**Anonyme :**** Merci, j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour que cette histoire soit un réel plaisir à lire mais aussi à écrire. Hmm… je ne m'étais pas posé de questions concernant le physique de Bella et je suppose que je vais garder la description physique du bouquin mais il se peut qu'elle change dans l'avenir… Merci encore pour ton message :)**

**La Fouineuse :**** Ah ça me fait plaisir de « voir » une ****partisante ****de mes histoires :) Moi aussi je suis plutôt déçu de remarquer que ce couple ne soit pas un tant soit peu exploré en français. Je veux dire par là que ça fait quand même quelques années que Twilight existe et pourtant, personne ne s'est encore jeté à l'eau pour tenter un pairing Bella/Victoria, excepté moi maintenant. J'ai d'ailleurs était confronté à la même situation dans l'univers Percy Jackson. En me rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur le couple Clarisse/Silena, j'ai décidé d'écrire un one-shot et je ne regrette pas. J'espère quand même que ça en encouragera certaines/certains (qui sait…) à faire comme moi et à écrire/partagé des histoires avec des couples pas forcément très « célébrés » mais qu'ils tiennent particulièrement à cœur. Et puis de toute façon on n'a rien à perdre et au pire, ça nous sert à nous améliorer et à nous entrainer à l'écriture :) Et je suppose que faire un concours sur ce couple ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… **

**Merci L.I.E, lucie, NackNack, Pepsi71, Axelle, Tia 63, LopezForever, Amoure12 et à Ashor3 pour les messages que vous m'avez laissée. Et je suis particulièrement contente de remarquer qu'il y a quelques surnoms familiers ici (connus entre autres grâce à d'autres histoires) ;)**

**Désolé pour les occasionnelles fautes d'orthographes. La grammaire et moi n'avons jamais étaient très copines… Et pourtant, me voilà encore à écrire… **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Trois morts et deux heures plus tard, Victoria revint à l'immeuble et fut étonné de trouver l'humaine recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, les bras enroulés autour des jambes et le visage enfouit dans les genoux. La vampire ne regarda même pas le cadavre qui était couché près de la poutre et s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante vers Bella. Celle-ci reniflait et hoquetait doucement. Cela tira un froncement de sourcils à la rouquine. Bella avait pleuré.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici » lâcha-t-elle sans préambule en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de l'humaine.

Cette dernière sursauta de peur et releva lentement le regard vers elle. Victoria serra les mâchoires en voyant ses yeux rouges.

Les humains étaient tellement pathétiques.

« Ou ? » croassa faiblement Bella « Et pourquoi ? » ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air fatigué « Je croyais que ce que tu voulais était de me tuer et venger… James ».

Victoria siffla furieusement en entendant le nom du défunt et fusilla du regard Bella qui se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même.

« Ne dit pas son prénom. Jamais ! » grogna-t-elle, d'une voix menaçante « Une telle pathétique humaine n'a pas le droit d'avoir un tel privilège ».

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent aussitôt de larmes. Elle détourna le regard et renifla doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer alors ? » ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander, de plus en plus confuse par le comportement de Victoria. A commencer par son sauvetage incompréhensible.

« Ce que j'attends ? » répéta lentement Victoria avant de lui offrir un sourire qui n'inaugurait rien de bon « Ne t'inquiètes pas _animal de compagnie_, ta mort viendra mais je veux juste prendre du plaisir avant de compléter ma vengeance. C'est ce que James aurait voulu ».

Bella frissonna de peur et retint un sanglot en pensant aux futures tortures qu'elle allait devoir subir avant de mourir. Mais le souvenir de tout à l'heure lui revint en mémoire. Celui ou Victoria se frotter contre elle en ronronnant et en grognant : « Mienne ». Elle rougit furieusement rien qu'à y penser sous le regard incrédule de Victoria qui secoua la tête.

Les humains étaient vraiment trop bizarres.

« Allez, nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici » grogna Victoria en posant un instant son regard sur le cadavre.

« Non ».

La tête de Victoria fouetta l'air et son regard se posa brusquement sur Bella.

« Comment ? » gronda-t-elle, incrédule.

« J'ai dit non » répéta courageusement l'humaine en se levant lentement, le corps légèrement tremblant de peur.

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Victoria.

« Aussi courageux et stupide que soit ton affront envers moi, je te conseillerais de ne pas me pousser à bout _humaine_. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience » cracha-t-elle en s'approchant d'un air menaçant de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière prit de grandes respirations tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre et secoua fébrilement de la tête.

« Tue moi maintenant Victoria ou je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de ruiner ta vengeance » osa-t-elle lui dire.

La vampire plissa les yeux et détourna un instant le regard avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers Bella qui lâcha un cri. Cette dernière se mit à courir mais elle fut brusquement soulever dans les airs par un bras autour de sa taille.

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla-t-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces le bras de Victoria qui ne bougea pas d'un muscle « A l'aide ! Aidez- moi ! » cria-t-elle en débattant.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré un humain aussi agaçant et ennuyant que toi » grogna Victoria en balançant l'humaine sur son épaule.

Cette dernière gémit de douleur lorsque l'épaule dure de la vampire cogna son ventre. Elle était certaine qu'elle allait avoir un hématome.

Le paysage devint subitement flou autour d'elle et elle comprit que Victoria s'était mise à courir. Elle tenta d'échapper à la poigne de la vampire mais comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdue et se détendit pour éviter de se faire inutilement mal.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Victoria la déposa dans une forêt. Extenuée et pas encore remise de la course, Bella trébucha et faillit tomber mais elle se rattrapa à l'arbre derrière elle. Elle leva les yeux et fut étonné en voyant une grande maison en bois se tenir à quelques mètres devant elle.

Victoria grimpa rapidement les marches et ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers l'humaine.

« Allez, entre » lui ordonna-t-elle d'un signe de tête sévère.

Bella se raidit à cela et jeta un regard hésitant à la maison. Si elle allait dans cette maison sans résistance, elle était certaine de condamner sa vie à des tortures sans fin et une mort encore plus horrible, alors que si elle prenait le risque de courir dans la forêt… Elle pourrait peut-être tomber miraculeusement sur une autoroute fréquentée par beaucoup de voitures… C'était une très mince chance mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?

Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir dans la sombre forêt comme jamais elle n'avait couru. Elle entendit un grognement derrière elle et courut le plus vite possible, évitant le plus possible de trébuchant sur des cailloux ou de se prendre des racines, sautant au-dessus des troncs lorsque c'était nécessaire, zigzaguant entre les arbres… Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire lorsqu'il faisait nuit.

Soudain, son corps frappa de plein fouet quelque de dur et de grand. Elle recula en trébuchant, une grimace de douleur sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vu l'arbre venir.

Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle se rendit très vite compte que ce n'était pas un arbre qu'elle avait percutée, mais Victoria.

Celle-ci, accoudée à un arbre lui offrit un clin d'œil.

« Je n'avais pas prévu une visite des alentours avant quelques jours mais je suppose que tu es du genre aventureuse hein » se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Bella déglutit difficilement alors qu'une seule pensée lui traversait l'esprit :

_Merde. _

Elle s'élança vers la gauche et courut à toute vitesse, la respiration haletante et les muscles endoloris. Ses poumons étaient en feu de la brusque activité physique qu'elle était en train de leur soumettre. Soudain son pied se prit dans une racine et elle s'étala de tout son long par terre en poussant un cri de surprise. Elle gémit et tâtonna le sol pour essayer de prendre appui sur ses mains. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Victoria, assise sur une branche d'arbre située à quelques mètres du sol en train de la regarder avec un air amusé et moqueur. La rouquine fit à ce moment-là sembla de bailler bruyamment.

« Je crois que c'est la plus ennuyeuse chasse de ma vie. Et crois-moi, j'en ai vu des chasses… » se moqua-t-elle en balançant ses pieds dans le vide, les mains appuyés sur la branche sur laquelle elle était assise.

Bella lui jeta un regard noir et se remit à courir. Frustrée de savoir que depuis le début, elle avait perdue. Mais abandonnée n'était pas une option. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se présenter sans résistance aux mains de Victoria ! Surtout en sachant ce qui l'attendait…

Elle trébucha mais se rattrapa in extremis à un arbre avant de se remettre à courir, la respiration de plus en plus laborieuse. Bella ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait commençait à ralentir. Elle vit soudain un flash rouge à quelques mètres d'elle et jura avant de changer de direction.

« Allons _Isabella_, est-ce donc tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?! » se moqua soudain la voix faussement douce de Victoria.

Bella tourna brusquement sa tête sur le côté. La voix de Victoria avait semblée si proche de son oreille.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ils t'ont tous abandonnés. Tu es tellement pathétique » siffla de nouveau la voix de Victoria.

Bella tourna brusquement la tête à droite, le souffle précipité et la vision de plus en plus floue.

« Juste bonne pour n'être qu'un animal de compagnie » ricana de nouveau Victoria.

Bella s'arrêta brusquement et tomba à genoux en sentant la familière douleur serrer son cœur. Elle lâcha un sanglot et griffa désespérément sa poitrine qui lui faisait tellement mal.

Victoria avait raison. Elle était pathétique. Faible et pathétique.

Pourquoi Edward voudrait-il d'une fille aussi faible qu'elle alors qu'il pourrait avoir les plus belles et les plus fortes femmes de la terre ? Pourquoi la choisirait-il à une meilleure qu'elle ?

Elle haleta en tentant de chercher de l'air frais alors que ses poumons la bruler à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. Elle n'osait même plus bouger de peur de ressentir à quel point ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Un sanglot étranglé déchira ses lèvres lorsque la pression sur son cœur augmenta. Elle avait tellement mal.

Elle en avait tellement marre.

« Tue-moi » souffla-t-elle, les épaules chutaient dans la défaite et la tête baissée « Allez, fais-le ».

Elle entendit un craquement de brindille proche d'elle et se raidit.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté de courir ? » lui demanda brusquement Victoria, les mâchoires serrées.

Bella fronça les sourcils, complétement dépassé par la question. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de savoir pourquoi elle avait arrêté de courir ? Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait non ? Bella était en train de la supplier de la tuer. Heureusement que ses parents et Jacob ne pouvait pas la voir en ce moment. Que penseraient-ils donc elle ? A genoux devant son futur assassin et suppliant même qu'il l'achève. La honte l'envahit à cette pensée.

Tellement pathétique.

« Tue-moi » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus désespérée avant d'ajouter d'un ton légèrement provocateur mais tremblant « N'est-ce pas ce qu'aurait voulu _James_ ? ».

La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva plaquer contre un arbre avec une main de fer enroulée autour de sa gorge. Elle haleta faiblement et posa une main sur celle froide de Victoria qui la regardait avec haine, les yeux noirs de fureur.

« Ne dit pas son prénom ! » grogna furieusement la jeune femme en approchant son visage du sien « Tu m'entends pathétique humaine ?! Ne dit pas son prénom ! » siffla-t-elle en pressant un peu plus la gorge de l'humaine.

Celle-ci se mit à suffoquer et griffa la main de Victoria qui ne broncha pas d'un poil. Bella ne put s'empêcher de regarder les yeux noirs de la vampire. Ils exprimaient tant de colère, de frustration, de haine et d'incompréhension qu'elle en venait à être elle-même fascinée par cette palette d'émotions. La pression sur son cou se relâcha un peu, lui permettant de respirer assez pour ne pas manquer d'air.

« Tu veux que je te tue ? » siffla Victoria, les lèvres retroussées « Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi » cracha-t-elle avant de plonger sur le cou de Bella.

Tout le corps de cette dernière se tendit à cela. Elle sentit les crocs acérés de la vampire effleurer sa peau et lâcha un souffle tremblant. Son cœur frappait furieusement sa poitrine, comme pour tenter de la châtier de s'abandonner à un vampire, d'abandonner sa vie. Elle s'accrocha à l'épaule de Victoria lorsque les crocs firent plus pression sur sa peau et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit deux pincements douloureux. C'était comme être piquer par une aiguille. Les crocs étaient en train de perforer sa peau. La panique l'envahit et elle se retint de toutes ses forces de se mettre à se débattre en sachant que cela lui causerait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Victoria lâcha un profond gémissement en dégustant la première goutte de sang de Bella. C'était tellement mieux que l'ivrogne, tellement mieux que les trois autres hommes qu'elle avait tué pour ne pas se jeter sur l'humaine. Elle pressa le corps de Bella contre le sien et gouta un peu plus de ce nectar. Et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à mordre entièrement la peau fragile de l'humaine, une lancinante et brusque douleur la prit au ventre. Elle lâcha un cri et s'effondra au sol en gémissant de douleur, la main sur le ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?!

Les yeux écarquillés, Bella regarda Victoria à genoux devant elle et en train de gémir de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix affolée en voyant Victoria grogner et gémir, le corps tremblant.

« Vi… Victoria ? » l'appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

La vampire vrilla brusquement son regard sur elle et lui montra les crocs avant de plonger une nouvelle fois sur son cou. Bella cria en reculant et trébucha sur une racine avant de tomber au sol. Elle vit Victoria se trainer sur elle, à quatre pattes et déglutit difficilement.

« Ne bouge pas » siffla la vampire, le regard noir avant de plonger sur son cou.

Bella siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit deux nouveaux pincements et deux secondes plus tard, Victoria retira ses crocs d'elle en gémissant de douleur et de frustration.

« C'est de ta faute ! » hurla Victoria en plaquant sa main contre le cou de Bella qui écarquilla les yeux de peur « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je croyais que tu voulais mourir ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » s'énerva-t-elle, les lèvres retroussées « Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à boire ton putain de sang ?! ».

« Je… je ne sais pas » bafouilla Bella, aussi interdite que la vampire qui grogna sauvagement en enlevant sa main de son cou avant de se lever.

Elle attrapa Bella par le col de son t-shirt et la souleva avant de la prendre dans ses bras. A peine une minute plus tard, une porte claqua et le corps de Bella vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir rudement sur un grand lit.

Elle cligna des yeux et grimaça de douleur lorsque son cou lui fit mal, elle toucha du bout des doigts sa peau et ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentit une substance liquide s'accrocher à ses doigts. Elle leva tremblement sa main vers ses yeux et écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang sur ses doigts.

_Son_ sang.

« Oh mon Dieu » souffla-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Un grondement profond l'a fit se raidir. Elle regarda la fin du lit et vit Victoria fixer ses doigts d'un air carnassier.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois, en comprenant pourquoi Victoria fixer aussi intensément ses doigts.

Avant même que Bella ne puisse cligner des yeux, Victoria se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle sursauta de peur et se mit à se tortiller sous la vampire qui fixer avidement sa main teintait de sang.

« Victor-_oh_ ».

Bella regarda d'un air ébahi son index disparaitre dans la bouche de Victoria qui gémit en suçant avidement le sang qui y était. La jeune fille avala difficilement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point leur situation était ambiguë en ce moment.

Soyons un instant réaliste, un putain de vampire était en train de _sucer_ et _lécher_ son doigt en gémissant de plaisir !

Victoria grogna doucement et changea rapidement de doigt. Bella regarda avec des yeux légèrement assombris son index scintillant de la salive de Victoria. Elle siffla brusquement lorsque Victoria mordilla son doigt pour tenter de laper plus de sang et lança un regard noir à la vampire qui l'ignora en passant au doigt suivant, le dernier en possession de sang. Bella retint un gémissement en sentant la langue froide et humide de Victoria glisser et s'enrouler autour de son doigt alors que sa bouche sucer furieusement. Elle lâcha un souffle tremblant. C'était trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop d'émotions et d'évènements dans une seule journée pour qu'elle réussisse à garder encore une parcelle de bon sens. Elle allait devenir folle.

Victoria lâcha son doigt en gémissant. Bella ferma les yeux en sentant son entrejambe la… chatouiller à ce bruit.

C'était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop pour elle.

« Encore » grogna la vampire en vrillant son regard sur son cou.

La brune broncha légèrement en sentant la langue fraiche et mouillée de la rouquine s'élancer à toute vitesse sur sa peau sensible. Victoria gémit encore et encore en suçant doucement son cou la faisait haleter. Bella s'accrocha aux épaules de la jeune femme qui semblait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, dans un état second. Soudain les hanches de la rouquine basculèrent en avant faisant gémir Bella qui griffa les épaules de la vampire en réponse. Cette dernière grogna doucement, appréciant la réponse de l'humaine et refit le même mouvement avec plus de pression.

« Vic… Victoria… arrête » haleta Bella, la vision floue et les idées entremêlées.

Voulait-elle que Victoria l'a morde ? Voulait-elle vraiment cela ? Elle haleta fortement lorsque l'odeur de la rouquine la frappa de plein fouet et gémit bruyamment en se détendant sous la vampire.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, un lointain souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Emmett lui avait un jour parlé des phéromones que possédaient les vampires et qui leur permettait de soumettre plus facilement leur proie à leurs moindres désirs en les rendant excités. Il avait ajouté avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix, que lorsque Bella serait un vampire, elle aurait besoin de lâcher beaucoup de phéromones sur Edward pour enlever le bâton qu'il avait dans le cul… C'était ses propres mots.

Bella ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ce souvenir lui était revenu à cet instant en mémoire lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque du parfum de Victoria la fit gémir et se tortiller sous la vampire. Et un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

Victoria était en train de lâcher des phéromones sur elle.

Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Elle était presque certaine que Victoria se fichait pas mal de savoir si Bella était d'accord ou pas avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Peut-être le faisait-elle inconsciemment…

Bella cligna des yeux, se retenant de lutter contre l'envie de fermer les yeux et de laisser Victoria faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. La brune étrangla un gémissement lorsque Victoria se mit à sucer avidement sa peau en gémissant de contentement, les hanches toujours en mouvement. Un ronronnement s'éleva soudain de la poitrine de la vampire et Bella en fut aussitôt sous le charme. On aurait dit un chat. Bella rentra brusquement ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour faire partir le brouillard qui l'aveuglait.

« Victoria » l'appela-t-elle, le souffle court et la voix suppliante « Arrête ».

Le corps de la jeune femme se raidit un peu mais elle n'obtint pas plus d'elle, ce qui la fit soupirer de frustration. Elle regarda avec hésitation les cheveux roux et entremêlées de la rouquine et soupira doucement lorsque Victoria lécha doucement le suçon qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Protégée par le corps protecteur et fort de Victoria. Oh et son ronronnement était tellement-

_Stop !_ se gronda-t-elle mentalement, _c'est les phéromones qui te font dire ça, rien d'autre. Victoria est un vampire suceur de sang humain. Elle tue des gens. Elle va te tuer !_

Avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, elle enfouit sa main non coincée sous le poids de Victoria dans la tignasse de la jeune femme et tira violemment dessus. La vampire lâcha un long sifflement alors que sa tête se faisait tirer par d'arrière. La seconde suivante, la vision de Bella fut accaparée par deux orbes noirs comme la nuit.

« Ne touche pas à mes cheveux » siffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque « Personne ne touche à mes cheveux ! ».

Bella ne sut pas quoi dire à cela, alors qu'elle avait toujours la main enfouit dans les cheveux de la rouquine. Elle n'osait même plus faire une geste maintenant.

_Allez Bella, elle va te tuer dans quelques minutes, qu'est-ce que t'en à faire de ses cheveux ? Autant lui montrer que tu n'es pas l'une de ces dociles victimes !_ se dit-elle mentalement.

« Sinon quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle faiblement, luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard face aux deux yeux noirs intimidants.

Victoria fronça les sourcils, frustrée par l'insoumission de sa proie. Normalement sa proie aurait dut être en train de sangloter et de la supplier de la laisser s'en aller en promettait qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne mais elle, elle faisait tout le contraire, elle l'a provoquait. De toute façon, elle s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas une proie normale au moment où elle l'avait sauvé de la noyade contre son propre jugement. Et de la, les bizarreries qui entouraient sa proie n'avait fait que se multiplier. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle sentait une quelconque possessivité envers sa proie et qu'elle avait une telle envie de la marquer comme sienne. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un pour sa proie. Comme c'était bien la première fois qu'une horrible douleur l'a prenait lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à mordre sa proie. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un truc pareil avant que cela lui arrive.

Elle avait toujours cette petite envie de tenter de mordre Bella pour uniquement voir si cela lui ferait autant mal que sa première et deuxième tentative mais le souvenir de la douleur insupportable qui l'avait prise l'en dissuada aussitôt.

Ne retentons pas si tôt le diable.

Soudain la main de l'humaine tira brusquement et violemment ses cheveux en arrière. Elle grogna sauvagement et attrapa les deux poignets de Bella avant de les plaquer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille qui grimaça.

« Tu sais vraiment comment t'attirer les ennuis toi hein ? » remarqua-t-elle avec un rictus.

Bella sembla penaude devant la remarque.

Victoria se désintéressa bien vite de leur conversation et regarda avec envie le peu de sang qui s'écoulait faiblement des deux petits trous sur le cou de Bella. Sa langue s'élança hors de sa bouche et lécha ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses pour tenter de se remémorer du merveilleux gout qu'avait le sang de Bella.

« Juste encore un peu » marmonna-t-elle avant de plonger son visage de le cou de Bella qui pinça ses lèvres.

« Et cette fois, ne fais pas de bêtises » ajouta soudain Victoria en pressant ses poignets qu'elle tenait d'une main pour appuyer sa phrase.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais seul un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque surprise de phéromones déferla sur elle. Victoria répondit par un ronronnement et roula des hanches contres l'abdomen de Bella qui sentit son corps se détendre contre sa volonté.

La langue de Victoria traina sur la peau brulante de Bella. Elle sourit en sentant un léger goût de sang et s'approcha plus des deux petits trous pour recueillir plus de sang.

« Tellement bon » ronronna Victoria en balançant lentement ses hanches contre celles immobiles de Bella.

Cette dernière mordit sa langue jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de rouler des hanches contre celles de Victoria. Chaque friction que causait Victoria lui donnait envie de gémir et d'en redemander mais bien sur elle avait une fierté et le plus important : elle n'allait pas s'abandonner à une psychopathe telle que Victoria. C'était à cause des phéromones qu'elle ressentait toutes ces choses bizarres et contre nature, sinon elle n'aurait jamais ressenti une telle attraction sexuelle pour Victoria. Et même l'idée de pensée cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Victoria était mécontente malgré le fait de pouvoir boire un peu du sang de Bella, elle n'entendait plus ses gémissements. Eh bien, elle pouvait sentir son excitation mais ne pas l'entendre gémir la préoccupait et la perturbait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et pour l'instant elle s'en fichait de savoir pourquoi mais ne pas entendre l'humaine gémir la touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre et réduisait largement son plaisir de gouter le sang de la jeune fille. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Elle décolla un instant sa bouche du cou de Bella et changea sa position pour que l'une de ses cuisses glisse entre celles de l'humaine qui avait un air hyper concentré sur le visage et une grimace sur les lèvres. Elle renifla un instant le cou de la jeune fille puis posa sa bouche dessus et se remit à sucer doucement en lâchant un gémissement de contentement.

Bella était sur le point d'hurler à l'aide lorsqu'elle sentit soudain la cuisse de Victoria se plaquer contre son entrejambe mouillé. Elle arqua le dos et lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un mélange d'un gémissement étranglé et d'un cri de surprise. Le ronronnement de Victoria repartit de plus belle en l'entendant gémir et sa cuisse se fit de plus en plus pressante contre son entrejambe rendant folle Bella.

« Tu aimes ça ? » ronronna Victoria d'un air satisfait, la voix rauque en léchant le lobe d'oreille de la jeune fille faisait gémir Bella avant de repartir à l'assaut du cou de la jeune fille.

Elle frotta fermement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de la brune et gémit avec appréciation lorsqu'une forte odeur d'excitation frappa de plein fouet son nez, relâchant la tension qui était restait en elle. Sa main relâcha même les poignets de Bella qui s'accrocha aussitôt à la nuque de Victoria en gémissant.

Victoria ne s'était jamais aussi sentit bien qu'en ce moment. Même avec James, elle n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré de relaxation et de confort. Elle lécha paresseusement le cou de Bella qui était empreint de plusieurs de ses suçons et ronronna avec appréciation. L'humaine était à elle. Comment l'ivrogne avait-il même osé penser qu'il aurait une chance de prendre _sa_ Bella d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais su comment la faire gémir comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais su comment la détendre comme ça. Et puis, l'humaine ne se serait jamais laisser faire avec lui comme elle se laissait faire avec Victoria. Un grognement gonfla sa poitrine et sa cuisse frotta avec plus d'empressement l'entrejambe de Bella qui tentait en vain d'étouffer ses gémissements.

« Vic… Victoria » gémit la brune en griffant désespérément la nuque de Victoria qui lécha sa mâchoire après avoir fait en sorte qu'il ne restait plus une seule trace de sang sur le cou de Bella. Un autre grondement s'éleva de la poitrine de la vampire, aimant entendre l'humaine gémir son prénom.

« Mienne » marmonna-t-elle en reniflant la joue de Bella qui gémit doucement en levant ses hanches.

« S'il te plait ».

La luxure brilla aussitôt dans les yeux de Victoria. Bella aimait ce que faisait Victoria. Bella voulait plus. Elle attrapa une hanche de Bella et roula plus fébrilement des hanches contre Bella qui gémit avec appréciation, les yeux vitreux mi- ouverts et la bouche entrouverte.

Elle avait changée d'avis. Elle voulait bien s'abandonner à Victoria si celle-ci la soulageait de la tension qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre. Victoria mordilla doucement sa mâchoire en continuait de frotter sa cuisse de plus en plus rapidement contre son entrejambe reflétant la montée de désir qu'elle commençait à avoir. Parce qu'il serait idiot de ne pas dire qu'elle aussi, était excitée. Elle gémit bruyamment à la seule pensée de sentir le corps chaud nue de Bella se presser contre le sien. De sentir ses doigts brulants glisser entre ses plies trempés d'excitation…

Bella hoqueta lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque de phéromone se déchaina avec impitoyance sur elle. Elle lâcha un long gémissement avant de se mordre la langue lorsque la tension dans son bas-ventre se fit de plus en plus important. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle enroula sa jambe autour de la hanche de Victoria pour lui donner plus d'accès à son entrejambe.

Un long grondement s'éleva de la poitrine de Victoria à cela et elle accéléra ses mouvements.

« Vi… Victoria… je… je suis p-proche » bégaya Bella, les yeux sombres et vitreux.

« Vie-».

CLACK.

Tout le corps de Victoria se raidit au bruit alors que Bella gémissait à la perte de mouvement même si elle avait entendu une porte claquer. Elle avait besoin que Victoria l'a soulage. Elle avait encore besoin de sentir sa cuisse frotter délicieusement son entrejambe mouillé. Juste encore quelques secondes. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

« Victoria » gémit-t-elle en tentant de se presser contre le corps dure et raide de Victoria qui avait relevé la tête pour écouter avec attention. Il y avait une femme et un homme. Ils riaient d'une blague que venait de dire l'homme. Elle devait s'occuper d'eux. Maintenant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Bella qui la regardait d'un air frustré et sourit légèrement. Elle lécha sa mâchoire puis fut dans la cuisine la seconde suivante.

L'homme et la femme, inconscients encore de sa présence discuter près du frigo et lui faisaient dos. Sans leur laisser le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle leur tordit le cou. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre avec un bruit sourd. Au moins, ils avaient eu de la chance. Leur mort n'avait pas était douloureuse comme les trois quarts de ses proies. Elle renifla leur odeur et fut étonné de remarquer que leur odeur ne lui donner pas envie de se jeter sur eux. Seul l'odeur de Bella semblait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses narines et remplissait réellement toutes ses pensées. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se jeter sur Bella. Les quelques gouttes qu'elle avait réussi à soutirer des deux petits trous l'avait étrangement rassasié. Enfin pour le moment… Elle avait maintenant juste envie de… eh bien de satisfaire sa proie. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un froncement de sourcils.

Comme c'était étrange… Pourquoi aurait-elle une quelconque envie de satisfaire sa proie ? Celle qui avait causé la mort de James ? Un grognement déchira ses lèvres à cela mais sa haine et sa colère ne se dirigea pas vers Bella comme à l'accoutume. A vrai dire, elle ne ressentait pratiquement plus rien envers Bella mise à part cette envie étrange de la combler et ce sentiment de protectivité et de possessivité. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa les deux cadavres avant de sortir et de les balancer dans le coffre de leur voiture qui était une Toyota Land Cruiser grise. Elle rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte et rejoignit Bella.

Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougée. Pas encore remise de ce qui venait de se passer et de se _presque_ passer. Les attaques de phéromones de Victoria l'avaient vraiment désemparée. Ayant le sentiment d'être observé, elle leva la tête et vit la rouquine accoudée au chambranle de la porte, la dévisager avec un regard intense.

« On va rester ici un petit moment. Essaie de dormir un peu » ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Bella laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller et se mit à fixer avec incrédulité le plafond composés de poutres de bois. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'avait pensait.

Putain de merde, elle venait juste de supplier Victoria de la prendre !

Elle gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Dans quoi s'était-elle _encore_ embarquée ?!

* * *

…**. Ouais, encore un chapitre trèèèèès chaud ^^ Mais bon, c'est de Victoria dont nous parlons la et Victoria transpire le sexe et le sauvage ! Il fallait bien que cette histoire soit à sa hauteur. **

**Sérieusement je plains Bella. A sa place je serais morte de trouille et serait en train de faire une crise de panique, pour ne pas dire une crise cardiaque. Il est certain qu'elle va essayer de lutter contre… tout ça, mais d'après vous, combien de temps tiendra-t-elle avant de tomber sous le charme de la sauvage Victoria ? **

**Moi je dis- ah merde, j'avais oublié, c'est moi qui écris cette histoire et ce serait vraiment dommage de tout dévoiler maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? :P**

**Je me répète mais je tiens vraiment à vous dire de ne pas hésiter à me poser des questions, des plus absurdes en passant par les plus compliquées. C'est important de poser des questions, de se demander ce qui va se passer etc… En plus j'adore répondre aux questions :)**

**Bientôt la rentrée pour la plupart. Et… Ouais je sais, c'est la merde… **

**A la prochaine… **


	3. La chasse est ouverte

Chapitre 2 : La chasse est ouverte.

**Ouiiiiiii ! J'ai ENFIN trouver le nom de famille de Victoria ! Depuis le temps que je cherchais, je commençais sérieusement à désespérer ! Et vous saurez tous à présent qu'elle s'appelle Victoria Sutherland !**

**Je ne prévoyais pas de poster ce chapitre maintenant mais en voyant l'avalanche de reviews que j'ai reçu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est vraiment impressionnant de recevoir autant de commentaires sur cette histoire. Surtout que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel succès. **

**Rose : Oui, j'ai pensé à la même chose concernant Heidi. Vu qu'on pourrait dire qu'Heidi l'a trahit et lui a tourné le dos en acceptant de faire partie du clan Volturi sans protester tandis qu'a coté de cela, son clan initiale se faisait tuer un par un... Comme j'ai déjà dit (enfin je crois) j'ai déjà plusieurs idée pour des retrouvailles et une éventuelle vengeance de la part de Victoria mais je ne veux rien presser. Et puis il faut avouer que l'histoire de Victoria est assez intéressante donc je vais voir ce que je ferais de tout ça. Alice... je ne peux rien de te dire parce que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre :) Merci encore pour ce message. **

**Et merci aussi à Meg1287, Chris, SQ-Faberry-OQ, Lucie, Leonie, Stridou, OoO-RED-OoO, PandyNat et Ohio92 pour vos messages qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé à écrire la suite ! :) **

**J'ai étais très étonné de remarquer le nombre de personnes qui n'étaient pas du tout emballés par ce couple au début et qui ont en fin de compte accrochés l'histoire. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Le bruit des sifflements des oiseaux la réveilla. Elle cligna des yeux, l'air confuse. Son regard se buta sur un plafond composé de poutres en bois et elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

Aux dernières nouvelles, _son_ plafond n'était pas composé de poutres en bois.

Puis les souvenirs de la veille refluèrent par flash dans son esprit. Sa presque noyade. Son sauvetage. Victoria. Jacob, Jarde et Sam. La course poursuite. L'homme mort. La presque morsure de Victoria. La... perte de contrôle dans le lit.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il fallut même qu'elle enfouisse son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots qui redoublèrent en sentant l'odeur de Victoria.

« Tu es réveillé » déclara soudain Victoria.

Bella sursauta de peur et ne bougea plus. Le plancher grinça doucement sous Victoria qui se déplaça dans la chambre, elle retint un gémissement en sentant l'épaisse et succulente odeur de Bella très présente dans la pièce mélangée à la sienne et serra les poings.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin entendu Bella s'endormir, elle s'était élancée dehors et s'était enfermée dans la voiture pour boire le sang des deux cadavres. Toute la nuit, elle avait eu envie de remonter dans la chambre et de combler Bella, d'entendre de nouveau ses gémissements, de l'entendre _gémir son prénom_. De sentir son corps chaud et fragile sous elle, de sentir le délicieux sang de la jeune fille circulait dans son orgasme. De lécher et mordiller la peau de Bella. De presser une nouvelle fois sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. De faire _plus_.

Mais elle s'était retenue parce que ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire n'était pas normal. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avec l'une de ses proies avant. Bella lui faisait avoir des réactions bizarres et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle aimait ça ou pas.

Elle regarda la frêle silhouette de l'humaine cachée en grande partie par la couette qui tremblait légèrement alors que son visage était enfouie dans un oreiller et que ses cheveux bruns semblaient former un bouclier autour de son visage.

Victoria pinça ses lèvres, frustré de voir Bella aussi effrayée par elle.

« Les gens qui habitaient ici venaient de faire des courses et j'ai trouvé des aliments qui semblent assez comestibles pour toi. Alors si tu as faim, tu sais qu'il y a de la nourriture » dit-elle maladroitement avant de pester silencieusement contre elle-même.

Ce n'était pas son genre de parler aussi maladroitement et aussi pathétiquement. Elle était Victoria Sutherland. Être pathétique ne faisait pas partie d'elle, ni être maladroite d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas faible.

Bella tiqua au « qui habitaient » et sentit ses larmes remplir ses yeux. Tous ces gens innocents qui venaient de mourir à cause d'elle… C'était trop pour elle. Pourquoi Victoria ne la tuait-elle tout simplement pas pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, elle n'arrivait pas à la mordre.

Elle ne remercia même pas la vampire et pria silencieusement que cette dernière s'en aille et la laisse mourir ici. Le plancher craqua une nouvelle fois et bientôt elle n'entendit plus rien. Bella releva lentement la tête et fut soulager en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de Victoria mais fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte. Elle soupira et se réinstalla sur le lit avant de se rendormir une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Ce fut un souffle glacé sur sa joue qui l'a réveilla cette fois-ci. Elle cligna des yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle fut confrontée à deux iris rouges vifs.

« Tu dois te nourrir » lui dit la vampire d'une voix ferme.

Belle resta un instant interdite devant la dangereuse proximité de la rouquine puis reprit ses esprits.

« Je n'ai pas faim ».

Victoria fronça des sourcils, confuse.

« Je croyais que les humains devaient se nourrir trois fois par jour » protesta-t-elle.

Bella la regarda avec étonnement. Comment une nomade et sauvage telle qu'elle qui méprisait de tout son cœur - mort – les êtres comme Bella pouvait savoir une telle chose des humains ? Eh bien même si celui lui semblait douteux, Victoria avait bien dû être humaine un jour avant de se faire transformer.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas faim » répéta-t-elle, les muscles raides.

Victoria se moqua de cela.

« Ton ventre n'a pas cessé de gargouiller pendant que tu dormais » lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

Bella rougit à cette information et retint une grimace.

« Peut-être mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de me nourrir maintenant ».

« Peut-être mais moi je ressens le besoin que tu te nourrisses maintenant » la copia Victoria en faisant une voix aiguë, qui était censée être la sienne.

Bella fronça les sourcils, sa voix n'était pas du tout comme ça.

« Allez, lèves-toi. Tu as besoin de te nourrir » grogna Victoria, à court de patience en tirant brusquement sur la couette qui tomba par terre.

Bella frissonna et lança un regard noir à Victoria avant de lui tourner le dos et de fermer les yeux.

« Ne m'ignore pas » grogna Victoria, la voix près de son oreille.

Bella frissonna mais continua de l'ignorer. Un sifflement se fit entendre près de son oreille la faisant se raidir.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout _humaine_ » l'avertit la rouquine.

« J'ai envie de dormir » répliqua Bella en serrant plus fortement ses yeux clos.

« Bien, si tu insistes » grogna Victoria.

La seconde suivante, le corps de Bella rencontra pour la seconde fois l'épaule dure de Victoria.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria Bella en donnant des coups de poings sur le dos de la rouquine qui l'a déposa presque aussitôt sur un canapé.

Elle cligna des yeux, déstabilisée par ce brusque changement de décor et son regard tomba sur un bol rempli de céréales et de lait posés sur une table basse transparente. Elle leva le regard et tourna la tête pour voir Victoria, debout à côté d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse et la fixer d'un air froid.

« Mange » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Bella tressaillit au ton mais secoua tout de même la tête.

« Je n'ai pas faim ».

Victoria grogna de frustration et lui lança un regard menaçant.

« Suis-je donc obligé de t'enfoncer la cuillère dans la bouche ? » lui cracha-t-elle « Parce crois-moi, je t'assure que je le ferais si tu ne te mets pas à manger rapidement ».

La brune se raidit à la menace et attrapa à contrecœur la cuillère avant d'avaler difficilement une bouché de céréales. Elle refit ce processus trois fois sous le regard satisfait de Victoria avant de reposer lentement sa cuillère.

« Encore » grogna aussitôt la vampire.

« Mais j'ai mangé presque la moitié » protesta Bella.

« _Presque_ » se moqua Victoria avant de montrer d'un signe de tête le bol « Allez, encore ».

Bella serra les dents et obtempéra. Elle avala quatre bouchées de céréales avant de reposer sa cuillère. Cette fois, Victoria ne la força pas à avaler plus. Elle lança un regard sceptique à Victoria avant de se mettre à regarder la télévision qui diffuser le journal de vingt heures. Elle fut un peu choqué de savoir qu'elle avait dormit toute la journée mais d'un autre coté cette nouvelle ne l'étonnait pas avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produis hier et qui l'avait complètement épuisée.

« Ils ont lancés une alerte enlèvement » lâcha soudain Victoria, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Hein ? » fit la jeune fille, confuse en regardant un pêcheur expliquer comment manier une cana pêche.

Victoria roula des yeux et répéta plus lentement : « Ils ont lancés une alerte enlèvement pour toi ».

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh ».

Alors Charlie savait déjà, et sa mère devait sûrement devait être maintenant au courant aussi. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle cligna des yeux pour les balayer. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'effondrer devant sa kidnappeuse.

« Ils te retrouveront tu sais » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire d'une voix acerbe « Jacob et les autres. Et ils te tueront comme ils ont fait avec Laurent ».

Un grognement menaçant lui répondit et elle se retint de se recroqueviller sur elle-même ou de courir se cacher à l'abri.

« Ce ne sont que des _chiots _» cracha Victoria en lui lançant un regard noir « Des chiots inexpérimentés et qui ne savent pas se contrôler ».

« Ils ont pourtant réussi à avoir Laurent » lui fit remarquer une nouvelle fois Bella avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : « Et ils ne l'ont pas raté ».

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva avant qu'elle ne soit plaquée contre le dossier du canapé.

« Tais-toi ! » rugit Victoria, la main enroulée autour son cou « Pauvre petite humaine insignifiante ! ».

« Tu as enfin décidé de me tuer ? » osa demander Bella avec une grimace de douleur devant la pression de la main froide et ferme de Victoria contre sa gorge.

Un mauvais sourire étira alors les lèvres rouges sang de Victoria qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« As-tu oublié que je voulais prendre mon temps avant de te tuer ? » lui rappela-t-elle avec un malsain plaisir en voyant la peur nager dans les yeux de l'humaine qui tenta tout de même de le camoufler en prenant son air le plus courageux.

« Et as-tu oublié que j'avais promis de ruiner ta parfaite vengeance si tu comptais faire ça ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Victoria plissa les yeux, énervée devant un tel affront et regarda un instant les deux petits croûtes présentes sur le cou de la jeune fille. Elle ne put non plus s'empêcher de regarder les nombreux suçons sur son cou et retint un sourire satisfait.

« N'oublie pas, petite humaine, que je ne suis pas comme ces pathétiques Cullen et que je suis dix fois plus forte que toi, pour ne pas dire plus » siffla-t-elle en resserrant son emprise autour du cou de l'humaine qui grimaça de plus belle « Tu ne peux rien contre moi mise à part me supplier d'écourter ta pathétique et éphémère existence ».

« Si je te supplie, tu me tueras ? » demanda Bella, la respiration courte.

Victoria haussa un sourcil à la question.

« Peut-être, cela dépendra du niveau de ta prestation » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois en relâchant son emprise sur le cou de la brune.

Bella serra les dents en retenant un regard noir et ferma les yeux.

« Tue moi Victoria… je… je t'en supplie » bégaya la jeune fille avec dégoût de se retrouver à supplier son futur assassin.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Victoria se pencher vers son cou. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt et elle referma les yeux.

Ça y est. Victoria allait enfin la tuer.

Cependant au lien de survoler son cou, le souffle froid de la vampire remonta le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'arrêter sur son oreille.

« C'était pathétique. Tout comme toi » lui susurra-t-elle avant de donner tirer brièvement entre ses dents le lobe d'oreille de la jeune fille. Bella haleta et sentit ses larmes remplir ses yeux fermés.

Victoria ne la tuera donc jamais ?

Loin de savoir dans quel état désespéré était vraiment Bella, Victoria lécha ses lèvres et s'installa confortablement sur les cuisses de Bella qui se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bredouilla-t-elle, effrayée que ce qui s'était produit dans le lit, se reproduise ici et maintenant.

« Ne t'affole pas » ronronna Victoria « Je veux juste un peu de sang ».

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Alors Victoria allait vraiment la tuer en fin de compte ? Elle tressaillit doucement en sentant la langue humide de Victoria tracer une ligne sur la peau chaude de son cou avant de mordiller doucement sa peau. Bientôt les bras de la vampire s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de la jeune fille qui paniquait de plus en plus de ne pas sentir un pincement de douleur au cou.

« Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi James a couru autant de risques pour t'avoir » marmonna Victoria dans son cou « Tu sens tellement bon » gémit-t-elle en reniflant son cou.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me mordre ? » demanda Bella, confuse.

Elle sentit le sourire de Victoria contre son cou.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait prendre son temps pour savourer entièrement quelque chose ? ».

Bella retint un gémissement bruyant. Si elle comprenait bien ce que venait de dire Victoria, elle allait attendre encore un long moment avant que celle-ci ne la tue définitivement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un vampire avec un self-control impressionnant nom de Dieu ?! Même Edward n'aurait pas réussi à tenir aussi longtemps !

La langue de Victoria passa sur ses deux croûtes la faisant légèrement grimacer de douleur alors que la vampire bourdonner doucement.

« Dans quelques jours il n'y aura plus rien » ne put-elle s'empêcher de constater avant de lécher de nouveau les deux croûtes.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement et laissa glisser un de ses longs ongles sur le cou de Bella qui frissonna doucement. Victoria sourit brièvement, satisfaite de la réaction de sa proie et mordilla la mâchoire de cette dernière avant de tirer légèrement dessus s'obtenant un petit gémissement de Bella.

« Tu es très sensible de peau, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra-t-elle en léchant la tache légèrement rouge sur la mâchoire de la brune.

Celle-ci rougit et détourna le regard, laissant inconsciemment plus d'accès à son cou ce qui fit gémir d'appréciation Victoria.

« Tu sais, d'habitude je ne fais pas ce genre de choses avec mes proies mais toi… tu as vraiment une bonne odeur » grogna faiblement Victoria en reniflant la joue de Bella qui ferma les yeux « Une très, très bonne odeur ».

L'ongle de Victoria effleura l'une des croûtés avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Elle caressa un instant la douce et tendre chair puis perfora soudain la peau avec son ongle.

Bella siffla aussitôt en se raidissant dans les bras de Victoria. Paniquée de la brusque piqûre douloureuse qu'elle ressentait au niveau du cou, elle se mit à se débattre sous les grognements mécontents de la vampire nomade.

Cette dernière lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas voir la jeune fille se débattre sous elle. Elle aurait dû être d'accord avec ça. Et même aimée ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La rouquine cligna des yeux à cette pensée. Pourquoi pensait-elle des choses pareilles ?

L'odeur du sang mit un terme à son interrogation, elle grogna et lécha le faible écoulement de sang qui sortait du petit trou qu'elle avait fait avec son ongle. Elle gémit en dégustant le sang de l'humaine. Tellement bon.

« Mords-moi » la supplia soudain d'une voix tremblante Bella « Mords-moi Victoria, je t'en supplie fais-le ».

Victoria leva les yeux vers ceux de Bella remplis de peur et d'appréhension. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, détestant l'idée que l'humaine avait peur d'elle. Elle délaissa un instant le sang de Bella pour frotter son nez contre la joue de cette dernière.

« N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas faire te faire de mal » lui promit-elle avant de lui mordiller doucement le lobe d'oreille « Je veux juste un peu de sang, comme hier ».

Belle ferma les yeux et sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi Victoria la torturait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi la forçait-elle à ressentir des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir envers sa kidnappeuse ? Pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois, que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme il était supposé se prévoir ?

Un grognement interrompu brusquement ses pensées.

« Ne pleure pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tout va bien » murmura doucement Victoria en léchant ses larmes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça avec moi ? » demanda Bella en reniflant doucement « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas te contenter de me vider de mon sang et de me laisser pour morte ? ».

Victoria grogna aux paroles de Bella. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'était en train de dire l'humaine. Elle n'aimait pas l'entendre dire qu'elle allait la tuer. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle allait bientôt faire non ? C'était bien ce pourquoi elle l'avait kidnappée ?

« Tais-toi » lui grogna-t-elle, la voix légèrement agressive avant de se radoucir en voyant les yeux marrons de Bella briller de peur « Je n'aime pas que tu dises ça » lui avoua-t-elle à contrecœur « Ne le dis plus et je ne te gronderais plus dessus ».

Bella écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Victoria ? » s'exclama-t-elle en la regardant avec perplexité.

Etait-il possible que les vampires tombent malades et deviennent complètement fous avec des subits troubles bipolaires ?

Victoria lui fit un sourire paresseux et lui répondit : « La vérité » avant de lui lécher la joue et de repartir à l'assaut de son cou. Bella resta un instant là, ébahie par ce qui semblait être un geste affectueux de la part de Victoria. Et ne pas avoir d'explication logique du comportement plus qu'alertant du vampire la fit paniquer encore plus. Victoria ne devrait pas être comme ça. Elle devrait être plutôt agressive, manipulatrice, sadique… tout ça mais pas gentille ! Et puis ces léchages qu'elle lui faisait la mettait mal à l'aise, comme si elle essayait de la rassurer.

Cela lui faisait penser aux deux chats que sa mère, Renée avait adoptés dans un énième caprice alors qu'elle en était allergique. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour et de se lécher. Et lorsqu'elle les caressait, ils l'a léchaient et lui mordillaient gentiment la main. Renée lui avait expliquée que c'était comme ça que les chats montraient leur affection.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas coller avec Victoria puisqu'elle l'a haïssait de tout son corps, même si son comportement avec elle était de plus en plus bizarre... Au moins, Victoria avait arrêtait de la bombarder de phéromones. Du moins pour l'instant.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda silencieusement Victoria lécher le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de sa petite plaie. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu excitant. Mais vraiment un peu. Et puis il fallait avouer que Victoria transpirait le sexe et la sauvagerie. Bella déglutit difficilement. Elle devait sérieusement arrêtée de penser ce genre de choses de son futur assassin. C'était bizarre et malsain et pas du tout le reflet d'une personne saine d'esprit. Elle faillit se moquer de cela. Elle n'avait jamais était une personne saine d'esprit. Les seuls faits d'avoir un ex petit ami vampire et un meilleur ami loup-garou pouvaient en attester la véridiction.

Un ronronnement s'éleva de Victoria et Bella fut aussitôt une nouvelle fois captivée par ce bruit.

« Tu ronronnes » murmura-t-elle d'une voix fascinée en regardant Victoria gémir du goût de son sang. Cependant elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant Bella et releva les yeux vers elle avec un air renfrogné et légèrement gêné sur le visage.

« Je ne ronronne pas ».

« Si, tu ronronnes ».

« Non ».

« Si » insista Bella en lui faisant les gros yeux, incrédule du fait que Victoria continuait de s'entêter à contester ce qu'elle avait vraiment entendu et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs.

Victoria plissa les yeux vers elle.

« Je. Ne. Ronronne. Pas » articula-t-elle lentement « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta pathétique audition d'humaine te joues des tours » ajouta-t-elle dans un regain de méchanceté.

Bella allait rétorquer lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit pour confirmer l'une de ses hypothèses. Elle leva avec hésitation et appréhension sa main sous le regard méfiant de Victoria et le passa lentement derrière la tête de la rouquine qui se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal » dit-elle pour copier les paroles de la vampire qui plissa les yeux.

Bella, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, posa doucement sa main sur la tignasse de Victoria qui grogna faiblement en la fixant intensément.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues humaine mais si j'étais toi, je retirais tout de suite ma main d'ici » l'avertit-elle d'un air menaçant.

Bella l'ignora et appuya plus fermement sa main sur la tignasse. La seconde suivante elle se retrouva allongée sur le canapé et sous le corps d'une Victoria très en colère.

« Ne touche pas à mes cheveux » siffla furieusement la vampire contre son visage.

Bella retint un cri de peur et avala difficilement.

« Mais je veux toucher tes cheveux » protesta-t-elle faiblement d'une voix tremblante.

Victoria la regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ».

« Si tu bois mon sang, je touche tes cheveux » marchanda Bella, la voix ferme, enfin c'était l'effet qu'elle recherchait.

Victoria hésita quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne marchande jamais avec mes proies ».

« Mais tu as dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres proies » souligna Bella.

« Peu importe, je ne marchanderais pas avec toi » grogna Victoria « Me rabaisser à toi ?! Et puis quoi encore ! » se moqua-t-elle.

Bella fut un instant blessée par la remarque et ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle regarda un instant Victoria puis plaqua soudain sa main contre l'arrière crâne de la rouquine alors qu'au même moment elle soulevait sa tête pour appuyer son cou contre le visage de Victoria qui se raidit entièrement.

Elle attrapa une poigne des cheveux de la rouquine en fermant les yeux, étant certaine qu'elle était en train de vivre son dernier moment sur terre. Mais rien ne se passa, mise à part que Victoria ne bougea pas un long moment avant de brusquement se détendre et de se mettre à sucer sa plaie. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se mit à caresser doucement la tignasse rousse de Victoria qui se mit presque aussitôt à ronronner de plaisir. Bella eut un sourire incrédule. C'était comme les chats. Et Victoria devenait toute docile lorsqu'elle léchait son sang. Peut-être qu'elle venait de trouver un moyen de s'évader…

Elle fut ramenée à elle par les cheveux de Victoria. Ils étaient vraiment doux et très agréable à caresser. Bella se demanda pourquoi Victoria avait était si agressive avec elle lorsqu'elle avait essayait de les toucher. Elle entendit la rouquine gémir à travers son ronronnement et Bella gratta inconsciemment son cuir chevelu. La réaction fut immédiate, la vampire se détendit entièrement dans ses bras et se mit à se frotter contre elle.

« Oh non » souffla Bella en écarquillant les yeux.

Non, non, non, pas encore !

Elle enleva sa main des cheveux de Victoria qui grogna en arrêtant soudain de lécher son cou.

« Remets ta main » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque « Maintenant ».

« Okay » marmonna rapidement Bella en reposant sagement sa main sur la tignasse de Victoria qui se remit aussitôt à lécher « Je suppose que tu aimes te faire caresser les cheveux, hein ».

Un ronronnement lui répondit alors qu'elle reprenait ses caresses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella sentit ses yeux s'alourdir alors que le ronronnement avait fini par la bercer et que le corps froid Victoria l'avait plongé dans un confort sécurisant sans parler des lèches sur son cou qui rendait son corps tout mou. Sa main était toujours enfoncée dans la crinière rouge vif de la jeune femme qui continuait de laper doucement son sang et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit dans les bras de sa kidnappeuse et futur assassin.

* * *

_Forks…_

« Comment ça, vous l'avez perdu ?! » hurla Edward, les yeux noirs de colère en lançant un regard furieux à Sam.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard menaçant alors que le reste de sa meute lâchait des grognements. Carlisle posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son fils et s'avança vers la meute qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

« Veuillez excuser l'emportement de mon fils. Il est profondément attaché à Bella Swan et ne s'en remettrait pas si quelque chose de tragique lui arrivait » expliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus douce et cordiale.

« Profondément attaché hein ? » répéta Jacob avec un mauvais rictus avant de cracher par terre « S'il était vraiment attaché à elle, il ne l'aurait pas lâchement abandonné dans les bois ! » cria-t-il en s'élançant vers Edward.

Mais Sam et Jared réussir à attraper ses bras et le forcèrent à reculer.

« Calmes-toi » lui ordonna Sam « Ce n'est pas le moment de régler des comptes ».

Carlisle hocha avec approbation de la tête tandis que le reste de sa famille regardaient avec méfiance les loups-garous.

En fait, pas toute la famille puisqu'Alice, légèrement en retrait regardait dans le vide avec des yeux voilés. Depuis l'instant où elle avait vu Victoria, elle n'avait cessée de tenter de savoir ce qui se passait et ou Victoria avait pu emmener Bella mais elle n'avait réussi à obtenir que des flashs jusque-là. C'était déroutant. C'était comme si Victoria n'avait rien prévu de tout cela et prévoyait le moment venu. Elle lâcha un énième soupir de frustration alors que Jasper, surprotecteur dans ses instants-là, lui massait doucement le dos et faisait barrage entre la meute, le reste des Cullen et Alice avec son corps.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas réussir » la rassura-t-il en lui envoyant des ondes de calmes et de confiance.

Elle lui offrit un sourire las et se replongea dans ses visions.

Rosalie les quitta du regard pour envoya un éclat glacial à la meute. Elle détestait ces cabots puant. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de trouver Bella avec ces chiens des égouts.

Puis son regard se posa sur Jacob et elle roula des yeux. Ah si, maintenant, elle s'en souvenait pourquoi. Jacob était devenu le meilleur ami de Bella pendant leur absence, au point, ou il en était secrètement tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas appris de lui cette information mais de Jasper qui pouvait sentir les sentiments d'autrui et le grognement menaçant d'Edward n'avait fait que confirmait cette hypothèse.

Elle soupira en repensant à Bella. Cette dernière avait toujours réussit à s'attirer les pires ennuis possibles. D'abord les vampires, ensuite les loups-garous et maintenant un kidnapping surprise par une salope vengeresse et sadique.

Sérieusement, elle était étonnée que Bella ne soit pas encore rentré dans un livre de record pour les pires cas du monde ou un truc de ce genre.

Emmett resserra son bras autour de sa taille et elle pressa sa tête contre son épaule.

« On va l'a retrouver, j'en suis sure » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix déterminée.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que son compagnon avait développé une forte amitié avec Bella. Rosalie n'en était pas devenu jalouse parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une forte amitié qui liait les deux jeunes gens. Et puis elle s'était renseigné auprès de Jasper pour savoir si Bella ressentait la moindre parcelle de désir pour Emmett et Jasper lui avait répondit avec un sourire malicieux qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire et que Bella était uniquement très amusée et très attachée à son compagnon. Elle n'en avait pas voulu à Emmett de la délaisser un peu pour Bella parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait été fascinée par la jeune humaine et adorait la regarder vivre, marcher, rougir... Et plus que tout, il adorait passer du tout avec elle et jouer au grand frère protecteur.

Dans ces moment-là, Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver ultra mignon. Surtout lorsqu'il avait fait peur à Mike Newton pour l'éloigner de Bella qui se sentait gênée par le petit béguin qu'il avait développé pour elle. Elle savait aussi qu'Emmett serait prêt à tout pour retrouver sa petite sœur et elle aussi si cela permettrait de revoir son compagnon pleinement heureux et entendre de nouveau le cri de surprise de Bella suivit de près par le rire chaleureux et grave de son compagnon.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« On l'a retrouvera » répéta-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

« Ils sont partis vers l'est » expliqua Sam « On les a coursés deux bonnes heures avant que la majorité de la meute les perde. Seuls Jacob et Leah ont réussi à les courser une demi-heure de plus avant de perdre définitivement leur trace ».

« Ou étiez-vous lorsque vous avez perdu leur trace ? » demanda Carlisle en s'adressant à Jacob.

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant : « Dans une ville qui s'appelle Tacoma ».

« Elles n'ont pas quittés l'Etat » observa Carlisle en hochant doucement de la tête.

« Peut-être… peut-être pas. Comme je vous ai dit, nous avons perdus définitivement leur trace à Tacoma, après on ne sait pas si elles ont quittés l'Etat ».

« On pourrait peut-être aller à cette ville et essayait de pister son odeur » proposa Emmett en haussant les épaules « C'est pas grand-chose mais avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur quelque chose d'intéressant ».

« Ce serait aussi intéressant de voir dans les alentours de Tacoma » renchérit Jacob, les bras croisés sur son torse nue « Leah et moi n'avons pas pu le faire parce qu'il faisait nuit et que Sam nous avait ordonné de revenir à la Push » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume « Alors peut-être qu'on est passé à coté de quelque chose ».

« Ça me parait un bon début » commenta Carlisle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous pour partir à la chasse ? » demanda Emmett en frappant dans ses mains, les yeux brillant d'une lueur déterminée.

* * *

**Les Cullen et Les Quileutes sont de retour ! **

**Pas besoin de dire que Victoria est vraiment dans la m****... **

**Pensez-vous que les Cullen et les Quileutes réussiront à retrouver Bella ?**

**Oh et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me laisser un commentaire ! Ils rendent mes journées beaucoup, beaucoup plus appréciables :P**

**PS: La suite de Pour l'éternité arrive très bientôt, de même pour Zombie Apocalypse. **

**A la prochaine... **


	4. Ta proie la plus bizarre

Chapitre 3 : Ta proie la plus bizarre.

**Bon, c'est décidé, j'adore recevoir des reviews ! Non, sérieux, je me répète mais je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de sucés et de bonnes critiques sur cette histoire ! Merci, merci, merci ! **

**J'ai lu toutes vos reviews avec grande attention, notant ce que préférait voir telle ou telle et ce qui aimerait se passer à l'avenir (comme la venue des Volturi ou la transformation de Bella...) donc je ne promet rien mais je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour satisfaire vos attentes et surtout vous garder en haleine ! :) **

**Alias64 : Beaucoup de choses dites dans ton incroyable pavé hein ! Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère que je réponde ici parce que j'ai trouvé que tes questions étaient intéressantes et donc successible d'intéresser les autres lectrices/lecteurs ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire et je répondrais par ton email ;) Donc, concernant le venin de Victoria. Oui, elle a mordu Bella mais elle a retenu son venin et ne l'a donc pas diffusé dans le corps de Bella sinon cette dernière aurait crié, non, hurlé de douleur. C'est en pensant à la scène ou Edward ravale le venin de James sans diffuser le sang dans le corps de Bella que je me suis dit qu'un vampire pouvait donc retenir aussi son venin. Et je suppose que sans le venin, la seule douleur que Bella puisse ressentir c'est les crocs de Victoria qui, de mon point de vue, devraient être aussi douloureux que d'avoir deux aiguilles dans la peau. Alors au début je publiais un chapitre par semaine mais j'ai étais beaucoup déstabilisé par la rentrée et la publication de chapitres est devenue irrégulière, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Donc je vais essayé de m'avancer et reprendre le rythme d'avant parce que je sais ce que je sais d'attendre une fic et d'être déçue à la fin de la semaine en voyant que le chapitre n'a pas était posté. **

**Merci à Ohio92, Rose, OoO-RED-OoO, Lenoska, Stridou, Guest, Sidenie971, Meg1287, La Fouineuse, Tia 63, Leonie, Lucie, FabPezBerry78 ( Thank you ;)) et... Guest. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Bella se réveilla en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage. Elle cligna des yeux et fut un instant éblouit par la lumière du jour. Son regard se figea sur le plafond en poutres de bois de la chambre. Elle fronça des sourcils, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'être remonté dans la chambre. Et fatalement, elle comprit que Victoria l'avait transportée sans la réveiller jusque dans le lit.

Autre anomalie du comportement de la rouquine. Un kidnappeur ne devait pas être gentil avec sa victime.

Elle tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Victoria avait le visage enfouit dans son cou et que son corps était à moitié sur le sien alors qu'une de ses jambes était drapée sur les siennes.

« Tu as besoin de te nourrir » marmonna cette dernière en respirant doucement son odeur « J'ai pris un peu trop de ton sang et ça t'a fait t'endormir hier. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces » expliqua Victoria.

Okay, c'était vraiment bizarre maintenant.

Un kidnappeur n'était pas censé se comporter comme ça avec sa victime. Il n'était pas censée câliner comme ça sa victime, ni lécher Bella comme Victoria le faisait. A moins que Victoria soit un cas à part.

« D'accord » répondit Bella, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Victoria lui lécha aussitôt le cou la faisant se raidir. Le comportement tout gentil et tout inoffensif de Victoria lui faisait vraiment peur.

« Victoria » l'appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Hmm ? » ronronna la vampire toujours plongée dans son état second qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis hier soir.

Elle avait d'ailleurs passée la nuit entière avec Bella et malgré le fait que le sang de Bella était délicieux, elle avait facilement remontée cet attirance pour son sang et s'était contentée de rester dans cette position jusqu'au réveil de Bella.

« Je crois qu'on doit parler ».

« Je ne parle pas avec les humains » marmonna Victoria.

Mais sa voix avait perdu de toute son agressivité et Bella ne fut même pas blessée par sa remarque. Elle décida même de tester les limites de Victoria.

« As-tu aimé que je te caresses les cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le ronronnement devint plus fort et le bras autour de sa taille se resserra comme réponse.

« Je suppose que tu aimerais que je te caresses de nouveau les cheveux alors ? » fit-elle.

Victoria ne lui répondit pas mais son comportement lui suffisait comme réponse.

« Je veux bien te caresser les cheveux mais en échange je veux que tu répondes à mes questions, d'accord ? ».

Victoria savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette faible humaine mais elle était vraiment bien dans cette position et le sang de Bella était toujours dans son orgasme. Et rien qu'à la penser de sentir les ongles griffer doucement son cuir chevelu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui » marmonna Bella, les joues légèrement rouges avant de plonger sa main dans l'épaisse tignasse rouge de la vampire qui ronronna avec approbation.

« Est-ce que tu aimes comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en grattant doucement son cuir chevelu. Victoria répondit par une lèche sur son cou avant de se remettre à ronronner. Bella sourit d'un air satisfait. Même si Victoria était vraiment effrayante et intimidante, elle l'a trouvait adorable à ronronner ainsi et à être recroquevillé sur son corps comme ça.

_Adorable ?!_ S'étouffa-t-elle mentalement, _et puis quoi encore ?!_

Côtoyer cette étrange kidnappeuse n'était pas sain pour elle…

Elle se lécha les lèvres, prête à bombarder de question la rouquine mais elle se retint de le faire ainsi en sachant que cela rendrait sûrement méfiant Victoria.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu comportes comme ça avec moi ? ».

« Hmm… je ne sais pas… pourquoi ? » marmonna Victoria, prise dans sa spirale de plaisir et de contentement.

Bella roula des yeux. Elle allait aller loin comme ça.

« Victoria s'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi… ou au moins, essaye » la supplia-t-elle doucement en continuant de gratter son cuir chevelu. Victoria soupira doucement contre son cou lui procurant la chair de poule à cause de son souffle glacé.

« Je crois que c'est à cause de ton sang mais je n'en suis pas sure. A vrai dire, j'en suis sure qu'a quatre-vingt-dix pourcent » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente et endormit.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi seulement quatre-vingt-dix pourcent ? Et les dix autres pourcent alors ? Connaissant la personne qu'elle était, elle était presque certaine que leur cas concernait les dix pourcent restant.

« Et quelle est l'hypothèse qui forme les dix pourcents restant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que tu sois mon âme-sœur ».

Bella se raidit brusquement à la réponse et lança un regard écarquillé à Victoria qui respirait ses cheveux bruns. En fait, elle n'était plus certaine du tout que les dix pourcent restant étaient leur cas. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Parce qu'elle avait déjà un âme-sœur et que c'était Edward et personne d'autre, et surtout pas une sadique comme Victoria même si elle était loin de ressembler à une sadique en ce moment.

« T'ai-je déjà à quel point tu sentais bon ? » marmonna Victoria en frottant son nez contre son cou.

« C'est impossible » lâcha Bella d'une voix tremblante en secouant fébrilement de la tête faisant légèrement grogner Victoria « Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur parce que je suis l'âme-sœur d'Edward et qu-pff ».

Bella regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés le regard de pure rage de Victoria qui était à présent assise sur son ventre.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » grogna Victoria, le corps tremblant de colère « _Cullen_ n'est qu'un pauvre insignifiant et pathétique petit garçon capricieux qui ne connaît rien à la vie ! Il n'est pas ton âme-sœur et tu n'es pas à lui ! Tu ne le seras jamais parce que _tu es à moi_ ! » Grogna d'une voix possessive Victoria en appuyant son front contre celui de Bella qui respirait rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre « Dis-le Bella, dis que tu es à moi » lui ordonna Victoria en se mettant à basculer son bassin contre le ventre de la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux « Ma Bella » ronronna Victoria en léchant la joue de la brune.

Celle-ci étrangla un gémissement et fut à deux doigts d'abandonner et de faire ce que voulait que Victoria mais elle se reprit rapidement en se rappelant qu'elle aimait Edward et qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs.

« Non, non, non… Arrête ! » cria Bella en se débattant sous Victoria « Je ne suis pas à toi Victoria, je suis à Edward ! » protesta-t-elle fermement en tentant de s'extirper de la prise de la vampire qui libéra un profond grondement.

« Ne soit pas ridicule » cracha Victoria, les yeux noirs de colère « _Je_ suis ton âme-sœur. Et je suis presque certaine que _Cullen_ et toi avez jamais passez des moments intenses comme on en a eu sur le canapé ou sur le lit ! Seuls ces moments pourraient attester du fait que nous sommes de vraies âmes-sœurs. Il n'est pas ton âme-sœur, tu m'entends ?! _Je_ suis ton âme-sœur ! ».

« Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait que dix pourcent de chance que ce soit le cas » protesta Bella d'une voix tremblante « Et les quatre-vingt-dix ans pour cent alors ? C'est à cause de mon sang que tu agis ainsi envers moi Victoria sinon tu serais toute agressive et violente envers moi ».

« Ne dit pas ça » grogna aussitôt Victoria « Je n'ai jamais était violente envers toi et je ne le serais d'ailleurs jamais. Un vampire ne peut blesser son âme-sœur ».

« Mais je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur ! » cria Bella en plaquant ses mains sur les épaules de Victoria pour la forcer à reculer « Et je ne le serais jamais ! ».

« Ne me force pas à te marquer pour te montrer que j'ai raison » l'avertit Victoria, l'air menaçant.

Bella se figea aussitôt.

Edward lui avait brièvement parlé de la manière dont fonctionnaient les âmes-sœurs pour montrer aux autres qu'ils appartenaient à l'un et l'autre. D'abord il y avait le marquage d'odeur qui consistait à déposer son odeur sur son âme-sœur pour mettre en garde ceux qui approchaient trop de l'âme-sœur en question, puis les suçons qui marquaient plus longuement sur la durée la trace de l'âme-sœur. Ces deux processus pouvaient être vu comme inoffensifs et le tout début d'une relation encore hésitante. Ensuite les choses sérieuses commençaient, il y avait l'accouplement sexuelle et l'odeur du compagnon pouvait rester jusqu'à plusieurs semaines sur l'autre. Et enfin il y avait le marquage qui finalisait la relation. Ce marquage consistait à mordre son âme-sœur et à donc, le marquer comme étant sien ce qui avertissait les autres vampires que ce vampire-là était déjà pris.

« Mais… mais je croyais que tu voulais me tuer ! » cria de frustration Bella en fusillant du regard Victoria.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais tuer mon âme-sœur ?! » s'offusqua Victoria en lui lançant un regard blessé « Un âme-sœur est la chose la plus importante dans une existence. Si l'âme-sœur meurt, à quoi bon vivre ? ».

Bella la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

Okay là, elle était en plein délire.

« Je suis sure que lorsque mon sang se sera dissout de ton organisme, tu penseras autrement » se moqua-t-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on verra _mon_ âme-sœur » grogna Victoria en basculant de nouveau son bassin contre le sien « Mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi » ronronna-t-elle en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien, les traits de nouveau adoucis.

Bella paniqua à la dernière partie de la phrase de Victoria et se mit à se tortiller sous la rouquine.

« Je sais m'occuper de moi toute seule Victoria » dit-elle avec difficulté en tentant de repousser Victoria mais celle-ci ne bougea même pas d'un muscle et ricana doucement.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé observé avant-hier. Tu sais, lorsque tu me suppliais de te prendre » grogna doucement la vampire, le désir obstruant petit à petit ses pensées.

« C'était… c'était juste un égarement » bégaya Bella, les joues en feu.

« Ah oui ? » se moqua Victoria en regardant avec fascination ses joues rouges « Moi je n'en serais pas si sure ».

« Victoria » siffla Bella en sentant soudain l'odeur de Victoria se mettre à lui tourner la tête. Elle était en train d'utiliser les phéromones contre elle ! « Arrête ça tout de suite ! ».

« Arrêtez quoi ? » ronronna Victoria, les lèvres dangereusement près des siennes.

Bella plissa les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien quoi ! ».

« Tu es trop tendu » marmonna Victoria en frottant leur nez « Un peu d'aide pour te détendre ne te ferait pas de mal ».

« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être détendu ! » protesta Bella en se remettant à se débattre sous le corps de Victoria qui souffla lourdement.

« Tu es ennuyante ».

« Et toi, folle » rétorqua Bella avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce « S'il te plaît Victoria, j'ai faim ».

« Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais faim ».

« Je n'ai jamais dit jamais, c'est juste qu'hier je n'avais pas d'appétit » la corrigea Bella.

« Et je présume que maintenant ça a changé ? » souffla bruyamment Victoria avant de se relever.

Bella lâcha un soupir de soulagement sous le regard renfrogné de la rouquine.

« Puis-je te porter ? ».

« Non ! » cria Bella en la dévisageant avec incrédulité avant de la dépasser.

« Mais tu pourrais tomber dans l'escalier ! » protesta Victoria en la suivant de près.

« Je sais très bien marcher toute seule Victoria » répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce « Et puis, tu me rattraperais ».

« Je te rattraperais toujours ».

* * *

« On a rien trouvé à Tacoma, même pas un effluve de l'odeur de la rouquine ou de Bella » se lamenta Jacob en secouant la tête, l'air piteux.

« Peut-être que vous avez rien trouvé vous mais nous si. On a entendu dire que quatre hommes s'était retrouvés mort et vidés de leur sang il y a trois jours » déclara avec excitation Emmett.

Jacob releva aussitôt le regard, ignorant les grognements de ses camarades.

« Ou ça ? ».

« A environ deux cents kilomètres d'ici ».

« Wouah, ça fait un peu loin » s'inquiéta Sam en pensant à la Push.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir avec nous Sam. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour Bella et je suis sure qu'elle vous en remerciera lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé. Allez retrouver vos famille, je suis sure qu'ils sont rongés d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est » le rassura Carlisle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Moi je reste » déclara aussitôt Jacob d'une ferme et sans appel « Et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de la retrouver Sam » ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure et déterminée.

Sam serra les mâchoires mais hocha de la tête.

« Je respecte ton choix Jacob et je ne ferais rien pour t'empêcher de la retrouver. Et je tiens à dire, que malgré ce que tu penses, j'apprécie Bella. C'est une bonne personne ».

Jacob lui sourit brièvement, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se battre avec Sam.

« Je viens aussi » s'écria Seth en se postant à coté de Jacob qui le regarda avec surprise.

« Même pas en rêve morveux » grogna Leah en lui attrapant le bras puis il se débattit et lui offrit un de ces célèbres regards de chiot.

« S'il te plaît Leah, laisse-moi y aller. Bella est une amie et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour changer la donne » la supplia-t-il.

Leah serra les lèvres et détourna le regard avant de lâcher un soupir.

« Très bien, tu as gagné » souffla-t-elle tirant un énorme sourire au jeune homme, elle se tourna vers Sam et dit d'une voix neutre : « Les Clearwater sont de la partie ».

Il hocha raidement de la tête puis regarda les autres loups-garous qui se contentèrent de fixer avec animosité et méfiance les Cullen.

« Bien alors je crois qu'il est tant que nos chemins se séparent » soupira-t-il en se tournant vers les Cullen « Ramenez la en vie et… faites en sorte que ce sang-froid regrette d'être née ».

« C'est comme si c'était fait » ricana Emmett en frappant de son poing sa paume ouverte « Elle va regretter de nous avoir pris notre Bella ».

* * *

« Comment quelque chose peut-il puer autant ? » marmonna Victoria en regardant Bella manger son steak-haché.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir que la nourriture était aussi puante et repoussante au temps où elle était humaine. Eh bien, il faut dire que la nourriture était rare et que tout lui paraissait comestible à l'époque. Elle se reconcentra sur Bella pour ne pas repenser à de mauvais souvenirs. Elle observa silencieusement la jeune humaine qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Celle-ci portait un gilet bleu qui lui allait trop grand qu'elles avaient trouvé dans l'une des armoires avec son jean. Elle baissa le regard et haussa un sourcil en voyant que Bella était pieds nues.

« Ou sont tes chaussures ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Bella rougit.

« Je l'ai aient enlevé avant de sauter dans l'océan » expliqua-t-elle dans un faible murmure.

« Oh ».

Elle regarda un instant avant de poser la question qui tarauderait la tête « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauté de la falaise ? Est-ce que… tu essayais de mourir ? ».

Même si l'idée lui donnait envie de grogner, elle avait besoin de savoir la vérité.

Bella sembla hésita puis elle secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'était pas ce que je rechercherais. Je voulais juste… m'amuser » répondit-elle.

« T'amuser ? » répéta Victoria d'un air perplexe « En sautant d'une falaise ? ».

« J'avais vu Jacob et les autres faire la même chose et ça avait l'air plutôt cool alors j'ai voulu essayer » expliqua Bella en haussant les épaules.

« Qui est Jacob ? » demanda Victoria en sentant la jalousie s'infiltrer dans sa voix et ses pensées.

« Mon meilleur ami » sourit doucement Bella, les yeux brillants « Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue ».

Victoria eut un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« N'est-ce pas comme ça que tu as appelé l'un de ces cabots qui courraient sur la plage ? ».

« Si, Jacob est un loup-garou. Il-».

Un grondement l'interrompit. Elle releva le regard et croisa les yeux noirs de Victoria.

« Ton meilleur ami est un _cabot_ ?! » cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

Bella plissa les yeux.

« Et toi tu es un vampire qui suce le sang des gens comme moi » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement « Je pense que sous ce point de vue-là, on peut dire que Jacob est celui avec qui je devrais être pour ma sécurité ».

« Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal » grogna Victoria.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux jours et ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'affirmait la visite surprise de Laurent ».

« Il était un bon compagnon de voyage » soupira la rouquine, les yeux lointains « Dommage qu'il soit mort si tôt ».

Bella la dévisagea avec incrédulité avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son repas.

« Si je suis réellement ton âme-sœur, alors ça veut dire que tu ne me forceras jamais à faire quelque chose et que tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Bella en observant du coin de l'œil la rouquine qui hocha de la tête « Alors si j'avais envie de retourner à Forks, est-ce que tu me laisserais y aller ? ».

Un profond grognement lui répondit.

« Même pas en rêve ».

Bella fronça les sourcils d'un air renfrogné.

« Mais je pensais que tu me laisserais faire ce que je voulais » protesta-t-elle.

« Dans la limite du raisonnable » ajouta Victoria en croisant les bras sur son torse « Si on va là-bas, je serais morte la minute après avoir dépassée le panneau de bienvenue » se renfrogna-t-elle.

Le ventre de Bella se tordit en entendant le mot « morte » et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie que Victoria meurt. Elle tiqua cependant au mot « on ».

« On ? » répéta-t-elle avec interrogation.

Victoria la regarda comme si elle était idiote.

« T'attendais-tu vraiment à ce que je te lâches dans la nature comme ça ? Tu es mon âme-sœur, ce qui signifie que je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_C'aurait était beaucoup trop facile_, pensa Bella.

Celle-ci détourna le regard pour pouvoir rouler des yeux. La chose âmes-sœurs commençait à lui taper de plus en plus sur le système. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'attirer Victoria à Forks. Comme ça, lorsqu'elles y arriveraient, Victoria serait obligée de fuir devant les loups-garous et ne penserait même plus à elle en s'enfuyant de Forks. Juste à sa propre survie.

Bella se rendit compte que cela l'attristait un peu mais elle ne terminerait pas ces jours dans cette maison en bois, perdue dans la foret avec une vampire folle et sadique.

Bella se leva et mit son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Victoria qui l'observait silencieusement. Elle roula des yeux et quitta la cuisine pour le salon. Elle ne croyait toujours pas qu'elle était l'âme-sœur de Victoria et pensait toujours que tout cela était dû à son sang même si elle trouvait qu'il mettait du temps à se dissoudre dans l'organisme de Victoria. Celle-ci était déjà assise sur le canapé et changeait les canaux avec un air ennuyeux sur le visage. Elle se tourna ensuite vers elle.

« Il n'y pas grand-chose » lui fit-elle remarquer alors que Bella s'installer le plus loin possible d'elle « Peut-être qu'on devrait remonter dans la chambre… ».

« Non, je suis bien ici » protesta aussitôt Bella en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Victoria fronça les sourcils, vexée et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se releva du canapé.

« Je vais aller chasser » déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Victoria ? » l'appela soudain Bella.

Elle se retourna avec espoir vers la jeune fille qui la regardait avec hésitation.

« Est-ce que tu pourras choisir des proies qui le méritent… s'il te plaît » lui demanda-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Victoria fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas une proie qui va choisir mes autres proies » répliqua-t-elle froidement avant de claquer la porte.

Bella souhaitait jouer l'indifférence et la fille distante avec elle et bien soit, elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu même si cela lui tirer des petits pincements au cœur.

* * *

Elle courut quelques kilomètres pour se rafraîchir avant de monter dans un immeuble délabré, lieu réservée aux drogués et autres. Elle en trouva deux et sourit d'un air carnassier.

« Salut les gars » ronronna-t-elle doucement.

Ils firent volte-face, les yeux écarquillés et un canif dans chaque main mais s'empressèrent de les cacher en la voyant approcher lentement d'eux.

« S-salut » bégaya ce qui semblait être le plus jeune des deux.

Il semblait avoir dans la vingtaine d'années et la regardait comme si elle était une déesse tomber du ciel. Victoria lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui le força à cligner des yeux.

« Wouah, belle dentition » s'exclama l'autre qui semblait avoir cinq, six ans de différence avec le cadet.

« Merci » répondit-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle « Alors que faites-vous la, tout seuls ? Vous devez sûrement vous ennuyez… » songea-t-elle à haute voix.

« Bah, on se distrait avec ce qu'on peut » répondit le plus vieux en lui montrait une bouteille d'alcool « T'en veux un peu ? ».

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu chercher » expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant encore plus d'eux. Ils échangèrent un sourire excité.

« Nous sommes tes hommes _bébé_. Dis-nous ce que tu veux et on te le donnera » déclara le plus jeune.

« En grande quantité » ajouta le plus vieux avec un sourire carnassier.

« Vraiment ? » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil en s'approchant de lui.

Il se redressa entièrement et hocha de la tête avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu ne seras pas déçu du matos » ricana-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait d'être séductrice.

Elle se lécha lentement les lèvres sous son regard sombre et posa sa main sur son torse.

« Que proposes-tu ? » ronronna-t-elle en effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres.

« Putain » grogna l'homme en attrapant ses hanches avant de la plaquer contre lui « Tout ce que tu veux _chérie_ ».

« Tout ? » répéta Victoria en basculant son bassin contre celui du jeune homme qui grogna avec appréciation, sa grosse érection se frottant contre son ventre.

« Je suis tellement dur pour toi » gémit-il en tirant sur sa veste. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt en soutien-gorge, jean alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Elle jeta un regard au cadet qui s'était confortablement assis contre le mur.

« Vas-y Max, montre lui ce que tu sais faire » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Putain ouais » grogna le jeune homme en plaquant Victoria contre le mur.

Elle fit semblant d'haleter alors qu'il pressait son impressionnante bosse contre son entrejambe. Elle aurait pu être excitée par sa taille avant mais maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé son âme-sœur, _sa_ Bella, elle ne ressentait rien pour ce pauvre humain.

Ce qu'elle donnerait cher pour voir sa Bella débarquer dans l'immeuble, bien sûr elle serait vampire à ce moment et tuerait ce pauvre imbécile et l'autre idiot avant de la ravir sur chaque parcelle de cette immeuble. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir à voix haute à cette pensée. Voilà quel genre de pensées l'excitait à présent.

Prenant ça comme un encouragement, le « Max » commença à déboutonner son jean mais Victoria avait fini de s'amuser, elle voulait retourner auprès de Bella et la combler. Elle plongea ses crocs dans son cou avant de sucer aussi rapidement que possible son sang en gémissant. Elle entendit un hurlement à quelques mètres d'elle et relâcha Max qui s'écroula par terre avant de se précipiter vers le cadet qui tentait de s'échapper, la seconde suivante, elle avait ses crocs plongés dans son cou.

Elle n'avait pas encore terminée de boire quand soudain un malaise l'envahit. Elle lâcha aussitôt le cadavre en sachant ce que voulait dire ce malaise. Un danger était proche.

« Bella ! » cria-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

En quelques minutes, elle arriva à la maison et remarqua avec peur que la voiture n'était plus là. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte qui claqua violemment contre le mur. Elle regarda le salon vide et sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle.

« BELLA ! » cria-t-elle en montant quatre à quatre les marches, l'horrible appréhension tordant son ventre. Elle rentra dans la chambre qui était à son plus grand malheur vide mais un papier était posé sur le lit. Elle s'approcha du lit et l'attrapa.

_Si tu lis ce papier, c'est que tu as soit dû me retrouvée, soit que tu es très en colère contre moi et que j'ai réussis par je ne sais quel moyen à t'échapper. J'espère que tu n'essayeras pas de me retrouver et que l'idée risible qu'on soit âmes-sœurs t'est enfin dépassée ce qui voudrait dire que tu veux à nouveau me tuer. Si j'étais toi je ne viendrais pas à Forks, les loups-garous, comme tu l'as souligné, tu tuerais avant même que tu atteignes ma maison et aussi bizarre que soit cette idée, je n'ai pas envie que tu meures. Je te souhaite juste d'aller de l'avant, de m'oublier et de tenter une nouvelle vie sur un autre continent. _

_Oh et désolé de te le dire mais je suis à Edward, je suis son âme-sœur et rien au monde ne changera cela. _

_ Ta proie la plus bizarre, Bella. _

Son âme-sœur l'avait abandonné.

Elle tomba à genoux, le regard incrédule et souffrant. Bella l'avait abandonnée. Elle avait osé lui faire cela. Sans une seconde pensée, sans ressentir la moindre difficulté à s'enfuir loin d'elle.

Un sanglot étranglé déchira ses lèvres.

Avait-elle était si mauvaise que ça dans sa vie pour avoir le droit d'avoir un âme-sœur qui ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ? Etait-elle si horrible que cela ?

Un grognement fit son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine en se remémorant les derniers morts de la note.

_Je suis à Edward, je suis son âme-sœur et rien au monde ne changera cela. _

Croyait-elle vraiment cela ? Cette chose moqueuse et qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment _Cullen_ pouvait-il être son âme-sœur alors qu'il l'avait abandonné dans les bois il y a de cela neuf mois ?

Eh bien Bella venait de l'abandonner. Mais là, c'était différend parce qu'elles étaient réellement des âmes-sœurs elles. Et pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella ne pouvait sentir l'attraction. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa condition d'humain. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important maintenant, elle devait retrouver son âme-sœur. Elle se redressa lentement, les traits tirés par la souffrance d'être loin de son âme-sœur et déchira la note qui vola en petits morceaux. Elle n'était partie que deux heures après tout, Bella n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Le malaise qu'elle sentait la rappela à l'ordre la faisant se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Un danger était proche et son instinct lui crier de s'enfuir et de se cacher mais elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvée son âme-sœur.

* * *

Bella gara la voiture grise sur une aire de jeu. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper de la maison. A vrai dire, ça n'avait pas était bien compliqué puisque Victoria n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer à clé. Cependant elle avait mis trente minutes à se décider à partir, d'une part parce qu'elle avait très peur de ce que lui ferait Victoria si elle l'a retrouverait et d'autre part, parce qu'aussi étrange soit cette idée, elle s'était un peu attachée à la rouquine sauvage.

Bella sortit de la voiture en soupirant et abandonnant la voiture sans regret. Rouler avec une voiture qui n'était pas à elle aurait était trop dangereux. Elle marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à déboucher sur l'autoroute. La jeune fille marcha au bord de la route et leva son pouce en espérant que quelqu'un de sympa la prendrait en pitié et lui offrirait une place dans sa voiture pour faire un bout de chemin.

Bella ne savait pas exactement où elle était et quelle distance liait Forks à ici. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas trop long mais en repensant à la longue course que Victoria avait faite, elle se mit à en douter.

Soudain une Porsche jaune fit un brusque dérapage près d'elle la faisait sursauter de peur. Elle regarda avec des yeux écarquillés la voiture et s'approcha prudemment et presque à contrecœur de la voiture, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La vitrine de la place passager baissa et elle courba son dos pour regarder qui était le conducteur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité en reconnaissant le conducteur, ou plutôt la conductrice.

« Salut Bella » la salua une voix joyeuse qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Alice ?! ».

* * *

**C'est la fin des vacances dans la foret ! Oui, je sais c'est triste :'(... Et en plus, Bella s'est enfuit. On a tous envie de la traiter d'idiote à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? :P**

**La bonne nouvelle de ce chapitre, c'est qu'Alice est de retour ! :) Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va remettre de l'ordre dans toute cette pagaille !**

**J'attends avec grande impatience vos reviews. **

**A la prochaine... **

**-S**


	5. Explications

Chapitre 4 : Explications.

**Ne me tuez pas ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour les retards que j'ai en ce moment mais je suis vraiment débordée :/ J'essaie au max de trouver du temps pour m'avancer dans les fics mais c'est pas toujours facile donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. **

**Oh et avant que j'oublie, certaines d'entre vous ont remarqués que je fais quelques fautes d'écritures alors si par hasard, il y avait une bêta parmi vous qui serait d'accord pour me corriger, qu'elle n'hésite pas à me faire signe ! :)**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

« Tu as bonne mine » fut la première chose que lui dit Alice lorsqu'elle s'installa dans la voiture. Bella ne répondit pas, s'obstinant à regarder Alice comme si c'était un fantôme. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être était-ce encore l'une de ses hallucinations dans lesquelles elle avait l'habitude de voir Edward.

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais Alice leva une main pour l'arrêter avec un sourire amusé.

« Non Bella, je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination » la rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de redémarrer.

Bella s'empressa de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité en sachant à quel point les enfants Cullen aimaient la vitesse, même un peu trop à son goût.

« Tu m'as retrouvé grâce à tes visions, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en continuant de regarder Alice avec de grands yeux hébétés et incrédules.

Alice hocha de la tête, les yeux sur la route.

« A la minute où tu as pris ta décision, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture pour aller te chercher » lui apprit-elle.

Bella fronça les sourcils, l'air confus.

« Mais alors… tu savais où Victoria me tenait prisonnière ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Alice avec incompréhension « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me chercher avant ?! » demanda-t-elle en la regardant avec colère.

Alice lui fit un sourire désolé qui se transforma presque aussitôt en sourire malicieux.

« Tu étais entre de bonnes mains Bella, je n'avais aucune inquiétude à me faire sur ta sécurité » lui expliqua-t-elle doucement faisant rougir la brune.

Alors elle savait tout. Elle savait ce qui s'était passée.

Oh Dieu, elle avait envie de s'enfuir, de trouver une cachette et de ne plus jamais y sortir. Elle avait tellement honte maintenant.

« C'est Victoria dont nous parlons Alice. On ne peut pas dire que j'étais entre de très bonnes mains avec elle » maugréa-t-elle tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé observer dans mes visions » la taquina Alice d'un air léger en lui lançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Bella devint rouge.

« Elle… Elle a commencé à devenir… gentille lorsqu'elle s'est mise à boire mon sang » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire pour justifier les événements des derniers jours « C'était à cause de mon sang, rien d'autre ».

Le regard d'Alice devint subitement sérieux à cela.

« Bella, je crois que nous avons vraiment besoin de parler ».

* * *

« OU EST-ELLE ? » hurla Victoria, la main enroulée autour du caissier qui la regardait avec de gros yeux globuleux, l'air terrifié.

Il haleta d'un air paniqué sous le manque d'air et griffa désespérément la main dure et glacée de Victoria qui le regardait avec un air froid, sans émotions.

« Je… je… ne sais… p-pas » bafouilla-t-il, le visage rouge sous l'effort « S'il… s'il voulait plaît… ne me tuez pas… ».

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et Victoria le regarda avec dégoût avant de le relâcher brusquement.

Le caissier s'écroula sur le sol en haletant, la main pressée contre sa gorge qui la brûlait et releva tremblement le regard vers son agresseuse mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus là.

Victoria courut le plus vite possible, tentant un maximum de se cacher à la vue des humains mais seul le besoin vital de retrouver Bella occupait ses pensées, rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était partie de la maison et elle devenait de plus en plus inquiète et frustrée de ne pas trouver une piste viable.

Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Bella dans les parages. D'accord, c'était déjà ça mais l'odeur était en train de disparaître et elle luttait pour sentir les dernières effluves de son âme-sœur. Soudain une bourrasque de vent souleva sa tignasse rouge et elle se stoppa net en reniflant. Elle gémit désespérément en sentant l'odeur du parfum de Bella et se mit à courir vers l'autoroute. Cependant elle dut se mettre à marcher en ne trouvant pas d'arbres ou de bâtiments pour courir à vitesse vampirique. Elle courut à vitesse humaine dix bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur la familière Toyota Land Cruiser grise. Elle ouvrit avec empressement la porte conductrice et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle retint un gémissement à la forte odeur de Bella et referma la porte pour regarder vers l'autoroute. L'odeur de Bella était encore très présente dans les parages, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Bella était proche.

* * *

« Donc personne ne sait que tu m'as retrouvé si je comprends bien » récapitula brièvement Bella avec incrédulité.

Alice hocha doucement de la tête, en la regardant avec attention.

Elles avaient quittées l'autoroute il y a une demi-heure et Alice avait garé la voiture sur un parking de magasin. Elles discutaient à présent de tous les événements qui s'était produit depuis le kidnapping.

« Je sais que ça peut te sembler ridicule et incompréhensible mais j'ai fait ça pour ta sécurité Bella. Si Edward t'aurais retrouvé maintenant, il… » elle s'interrompit en grimaçant « Il aurait très, très mal réagit à la forte odeur de Victoria que tu transportes sur toi en ce moment ».

Bella rougit furieusement à cette explication et renifla son t-shirt.

« Je ne sens rien moi » dit-elle, penaude.

Eh bien, elle mentait un peu parce qu'elle pouvait encore sentir une petite odeur d'humidité et de bois.

« Les vampires ont une perception des odeurs milles fois supérieurs aux humains » lui rappela doucement Alice avec une petite grimace.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai » marmonna Bella avant d'ajouter d'un air honteux et gênée : « Victoria s'est… beaucoup frotté contre moi ».

« Je sais » la rassura aussitôt Alice avec un sourire chaleureux « C'est normal ».

Bella fronça aussitôt les sourcils et regarda bizarrement la vampire.

« Comment ça c'est normal ? Les kidnappeurs vampires font souvent ça à leurs proies ? Ils les marquent avec leur odeur ? ».

« Non, pas les kidnappeurs Bella. Les âmes-sœurs ».

La jeune fille s'étouffa avec sa salive et lança un regard furieux à Alice qui la regardait avec prudence.

« Ce n'est pas drôle de dire ça Alice. Victoria n'a pas cessée de me parler des âmes-sœurs et crois-moi quand je te dis quand je suis traumatisée à vie » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Alice soupira en détournant le regard. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire que de faire cracher le morceau à Bella mais en voyant à quel point elle semblait avoir une opinion si néfaste sur la chose âmes-sœurs commençait à la décourager. Elle attrapa l'une des mains de la jeune fille et la serra doucement tandis que cette dernière l'observait avec méfiance.

« Je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter Bella. Crois-moi aussi quand je te dis que je suis très sérieuse en ce moment. J'ai eu des visions du futur, des visions qui m'ont laissé, comme dirait Emmett : sur le cul » dit-elle avec une grimace, les yeux lointains.

Bella se mit à mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et sa bouche devint toute sèche. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure qu'était en train de prendre leur conversation. Vraiment pas.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Alice » répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Alice l'a regarda avec un petit sourire, les traits adoucis.

« Je sais que ce sera dur dans un premier temps de l'accepter. Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais aussi perdue et obstinée que toi au tout début. Certes je l'avais vu dans mes visions et j'aurais pu ne pas aller le rencontrer dans ce restaurant mais… lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai su que je n'aurais aucun soucis à me faire et que tout irait bien maintenant » dit-elle doucement, le regard plongé dans des souvenirs lointains « Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui, sans mon Jasper ».

Bella retira sa main de celles d'Alice et ignora son air blessé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant Alice » lui fit-elle remarquer d'une voix sèche « On devrait être en train de retrouver les autres au lieu de se racontes de vieux souvenirs. Victoria est toujours dans les parages et je suis sure qu'elle est très en colère que je l'ai planté comme ça ».

La vampire lâcha un profond soupir et lança un regard renfrogné à Bella.

« On ne quittera pas de ce parking tant que tu ne seras pas sorti de ton déni Bella ».

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » s'esclaffa la brune ne dévisageant avec incrédulité la voyante.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre Bella ! » s'énerva l'autre jeune fille en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux « Toi et Victoria. Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs ».

« Tais-toi ! » siffla aussitôt Bella en fusillant du regard Alice qui grimaça « Arrête de dire des idioties Alice et si c'est pour cela que tu es venu me chercher alors tu peux repartir dès maintenant. Je me débrouiller mieux toute seule pour retourner à Forks ! ».

« Ne soit pas ridicule » souffla Alice en voyant Bella poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte « Je ne suis pas là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais pour te forcer à regarder ce qui est vrai ».

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux Alice ! J'ai survécu neuf mois sans toi, je pense que je peux me débrouiller toute seule encore un peu non ? » répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

« Bella » soupira doucement Alice, les yeux brillants de regrets, de douleur et de tendresse « Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime alors pourquoi aurais-je voulu une telle chose ? C'est de la faute d'Edward si nous sommes tous partis. Il pensait que tu serais plus en sécurité sans nous dans les parages. Il pensait que tu avais le droit d'avoir une vie humaine, un mari attachant et capable de te faire des enfants et de vieillir à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin. Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne voulait causer de mal à personne mais je pense qu'il a encore une fois oublié que tout le monde a le droit à son libre arbitre et que tu avais le droit de choisir si oui ou non tu voulais que l'on parte. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça » soupira tristement Alice « Tu sais, au début je pensais vraiment que vous étiez des âmes-sœurs, destinés à finir vos vies ensemble. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le doute s'emparait de moi. Des âmes-sœurs n'auraient jamais réussis à survivre aussi longtemps loin de l'autre, ils auraient était terrassé par la douleur et la tristesse. Et pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé pour vous deux. Il est vrai que dans les premiers moins tu étais dans un état catatonique mais tu as réussi à retrouver un peu de joie avec Jacob et la joie n'aurait pas dû exister si Edward avait était vraiment ton âme-sœur. Même chose pour lui, il était dans le même état que toi les premiers mois, puis il a commencé à reprendre lentement ses vieilles habitudes, à composer des partitions de piano, à lire des livres, écouter de la musique… quelqu'un qui aurait perdu son âme-sœur n'aurait même pas eu la force de se lever de son lit. J'en sais quelque chose puisqu'après avoir eu cette vision de Jasper, j'ai résisté seulement deux semaines avant de rentrer pratiquement en courant dans ce restaurant » termina-t-elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, Bella baissa lentement le regard sur ses cuisses. Elle était tellement fatiguée par tout ce drame, toute cette chose complexe d'âmes-sœurs. Elle voulait juste être comme avant. Elle voulait juste être de nouveau cette fille naïve sur les bords, solitaire dans la vie mais épanouie dans sa petit routine de vie qui. Elle voulait juste revenir en arrière. Bella soupira doucement et ferma les yeux. La main froide d'Alice serpenta autour de la sienne et la serra doucement.

Un premier sanglot déchira sa bouche suivit rapidement par d'autres.

« Oh Bella… » soupira Alice en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras « Shh… calmes-toi Bella, tout ira bien. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te quitterais plus jamais ».

Bella sanglota dans le cou d'Alice tandis que celle-ci la berçait doucement dans ses bras. Elle se rendait compte maintenant à quel point sa meilleure amie l'avait manqué. Personne ne savait la réconfortait comme Alice savait le faire et elle savait toujours trouvé les bons mots pour la rassurer ou lui remonter le moral.

« On… on ne pourrait pas quitter le pays et aller prendre des vacances bien mérités sur une île paradisiaque ? » demanda Bella en reniflant doucement.

Alice gloussa doucement et caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« C'est une très bonne idée ça. On pourrait inviter aussi Rosalie et Esmée, je suis sure qu'elles seraient ravie de nous rejoindre » renchérit Alice avec un doux sourire.

« Du moment qu'on ne parle plus de la chose âmes-sœurs, je suis okay pour tout » marmonna Bella avant de se redresser lentement.

« Malheureusement Bella, je crains qu'on ne doive encore en parler » soupira Alice avec une petite moue « Victoria se rapproche de nous et je ne serais pas étonné de la voir débarquer ici dans dix minutes » ajouta-t-elle.

Aussitôt le regard de Bella se remplit de panique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Il faut partir ! » cria-t-elle.

Alice roula des yeux mais obtempéra et sortit rapidement du parking avant de reprendre l'autoroute. Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux jeunes filles ne parla. Puis Alice craqua.

« Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas la semer éternellement » lui fit-elle remarquer.

La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, Bella ferma les yeux.

« Je veux juste voir Edward ».

Alice soupira en secouant la tête.

« Avoue au moins que tu ne veux pas que Victoria se fasse tuer » marmonna-t-elle.

Bella hésita un long moment avant de parler.

« C'est vrai, je ne veux pas la voir morte mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs ».

« Mais tu ne peux pas ignorer le fait que tu te sens attirer par elle Bella ! » s'écria Alice, d'un air incrédule « Je suis presque certaine que Victoria hante tes pensées en ce moment ».

« Eh bien, elle est un peu en train de nous poursuivre Alice et je peux t'assurer qu'elle fait très peur lorsqu'elle est en colère » marmonna Bella, les yeux toujours fermés.

Alice roula des yeux. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de son Jazz pour détendre Bella et la forcer à parler sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Victoria.

« Et puis, comment je pourrais aimer une personne qui prend plaisir à tuer des humains ?! » s'exclama Bella, le ton soudain colérique « Je suis sure qu'elle ne s'est même pas ce que le mot compassion signifie ! ».

« Tu pourrais la changer Bella » lui dit doucement Alice « Tu es sans doute d'ailleurs la seule personne qui pourrait la faire changer ».

« Mais je ne veux pas la changer ! Je ne veux pas être son âme-sœur ou quoi que soit d'autre. Je veux juste l'oublier, je veux juste qu'elle m'oublie et je veux juste aller de l'avant » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme et déterminée « Est-ce si compliqué que cela ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait te rendre triste normalement » soupira de frustration Alice « Tu penses trop aux conséquences, tu penses trop à Edward et aux autres. Bon sang, pense à toi un peu Bella ! Écoute tes sentiments, écoute ce que te souffle ton instinct concernant Victoria. Elle ne pourra jamais te faire de mal et c'est sans doute la personne avec qui tu seras la plus en sécurité. Elle serait prête à mourir pour toi et je ne lance pas des mots en l'air ! » s'emporta Alice en serrant le volant.

« Peux-tu… juste… conduire Alice ? » lui demanda d'une voix tremblante Bella.

Alice serra les dents mais se tut.

* * *

Victoria ferma les yeux en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle l'avait raté encore de peu. Elle était sure que Bella n'était parti de ce parking que depuis quelques minutes. Et depuis peu, elle sentait une odeur inconnue mélangée à celle de Bella. Enfin pas inconnue parce que l'odeur lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et d'en faire de nouveau.

Quelqu'un était avec Bella. Mais qui ? Elle leva la tête et se remit à courir vers l'autoroute. Elle ne devait pas perdre du temps tant que la piste était encore chaude. Elle les rattraperait bientôt. Elle rattraperait Bella.

« Bientôt ma Bella, bientôt » murmura-t-elle en accélérant.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas » souffla Emmett, les sourcils froncés « Alice nous a dit que Bella était retenue ici mais je ne sens même pas un effluve de l'odeur de Bella ! ».

« C'est parce qu'elle nous a mené sur une fausse piste » se renfrogna Rosalie, assise sur le bar d'une cuisine « Elle à tout planifiée depuis le début ».

« Comme d'habitude » remarqua doucement Esmée.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda Edward à Jasper qui se tenait en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Et c'était vrai, il ne mentait pas. Alice ne lui avait rien dit à part le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance avant de se volatiliser dans la nature. Il était depuis sans nouvelles d'elle et cela faisait deux heures.

« Je suppose que notre seul option à présent est d'attendre » déclara Carlisle, la mine perplexe et inquiète.

« On ne va quand même pas rester là, les bras croisés à ne rien faire ?! » s'exclama avec incrédulité Edward en dévisageant son créateur « Et si Bella était encore aux mains de Victoria ? Et si Alice ne l'avait toujours pas récupéré ou bien qu'elle était entrée en combat avec Victoria et que ce combat avait mal fini ? » demanda-t-il à toute vitesse en se tournant vers Jasper qui fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

« Alice m'a dit de lui faire confiance et c'est ce que je compte faire » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire Jasper en hochant de la tête d'un air déterminé « Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est l'une des meilleurs combattantes de notre clan et qu'avec son don, elle est presque indescriptible » ajouta-t-il.

« _Presque_ » répéta Edward en le fixant intensément « _Presque_ n'est pas suffisant pour que je puisse me sentir rassurer Jasper. Nous devons aller les chercher, elles sont sûrement, à l'heure qu'il est, en train de courir un grave danger. Victoria est prête à tout pour se venger mais je ne la laisserais pas avoir Bella » siffla-t-il, l'air déterminé.

« Ah ouais, et comment tu vas les retrouver idiot ? » se moqua Rosalie.

Edward fronça les sourcils, l'air soudain moins sûr.

« Ça, c'est encore en élaboration… » marmonna-t-il.

Plusieurs gémissements lui répondirent.

* * *

« S'il elle te retrouve, elle va vouloir s'accoupler avec toi et te marquer » lâcha Alice.

Bella gémit, les mains pressées contre le visage.

« Est-tu vraiment obligé de me dire ce genre de choses Alice ? » se plaignit-elle.

« Je veux juste que tu sois préparé » se défendit la vampire en haussant les épaules « Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui serait contre ta volonté ».

« Mais je pensais que les âmes-sœurs ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal ? » s'écria Bella en lui jetant un regard méfiant « Tu m'as mentit c'est ça ? Victoria va me découper en petites rondelles ! ».

Alice roula des yeux.

« Tu exagères et non je ne t'ai pas mentit quuand je t'ai dit que les âmes-sœurs ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal. C'est juste que vu que vous êtes au tout début de votre relation... les choses sont plus délicates et les âmes-sœurs ont tendance à être à fleur de peau, _très_ à fleur de peau... ».

Bella grimaça.

« S'il te plait Alice… juste… évite de dire _ce_ mot, je ne suis pas encore pleinement habitué à l'idée que je sois l'âme-sœur d'une vampire folle alliée » marmonna-t-elle.

Alice avait réussi finit par la convaincre qu'elle était l'âme-sœur de Victoria. Eh bien, il avait fallu beaucoup de persuasion et de grands mots et aussi d'encouragements pour la persuader mais Bella avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence ou comme avait dit Alice : « Voir enfin la lumière ! ».

Cependant cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'elle avait accepté cela et elle n'était toujours pas habitué à l'idée que… eh bien… Victoria était son « nouveau Edward » même si Alice lui avait certifié plus de dix fois qu'Edward n'était rien à côté que ce que Victoria serait pour elle à l'avenir. Cela lui faisait peur de penser à l'avenir, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait vraiment envie que Victoria fasse pleinement partit de celui-ci.

« Oh… elle va essayer de me tuer aussi » fit soudain Alice, les yeux voilés avant de cligner des yeux.

« Peut-être que je pourrais la laisser t'arracher un bras » grommela Bella.

Alice lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ?! ».

« Eh bien tu me forces à aller voir Victoria, la personne qui voulait me tuer il y a trois jours et qui veut _s'accoupler_ avec moi maintenant » répliqua-t-elle en lui faisait les gros yeux.

Elle avait vraiment envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le mot « accoupler ». D'habitude elle entendait ce mot seulement lorsqu'on parlait d'animaux alors lorsqu'on l'associait à elle et Victoria, ça ne lui donnait pas beaucoup envie d'y adhérer.

« Les autres viennent de comprendre que je les ais menés en bateau depuis le début. Edward est vraiment remonté contre moi mais les autres essaient de le rassurer en disant que mes plans sont toujours géniaux et qu'ils marchent toujours. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? » ria doucement Alice, l'air attendri.

Bella sourit brièvement puis sentit une familière douleur lui serrer un peu le cœur. Elle avait l'impression que la famille Cullen lui était lointaine maintenant, horriblement lointaine. Elle n'était même pas certaine s'ils étaient réellement venu la secourir jusqu'ici parce qu'ils en avaient envie ou parce qu'Edward avait fait pression sur eux.

« Bella, tu feras toujours partit de notre famille. On t'aime tous et je veux dire par-là même Rosalie, et c'est l'unique chose qui compte, OK ? » lui dit doucement Alice en lui serrant la main.

La jeune fille lui sourit doucement. Quand elle disait qu'Alice savait toujours trouvé les bons mots pour la rassurer et lui remonter le moral, ce n'était pas des mots en l'air. Elle prit une grande respiration et regarda Alice.

« Alors, ou est Victoria ? ».

Alice lui sourit, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Plus qu'à deux minutes et cinquante-sept secondes de nous » lui répondit-elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais m'évanouir » marmonna Bella en posant une main sur son front.

« Hé, t'inquiète, tout ira bien ».

« J'espère que tu as raison Alice, vraiment je l'espère » soupira la brune.

« Bon je récapitule le plan » déclara Alice en se redressant « Je vais garer la voiture dans cette aire de repos isolée que j'ai vu dans ma vision. Dans un premier temps tu resteras derrière moi parce que je ne sais pas encore avec certitude ce que sera la réaction de Victoria mais il faut absolument qu'elle puisse te voir avant moi, d'accord ? » fit-elle.

Bella hocha de la tête.

« Ensuite, je crois qu'elle va me prendre pour une menace et croire que je suis en train de la défier et elle essayerait de me tuer et c'est là que tu rentres en jeu. Il faut que tu réussisses à capter son attention est la détourner de moi parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui tu vois... ».

« Et comment je fais ça moi ? Comment je fais pour attirer son attention » paniqua Bella, la voix désespéré.

« Tu restes toi-même Bella, c'est aussi simple que cela » lui dit Alice avec un sourire rassurant « Tu réagis sans penser aux conséquences ».

Bella eut un air renfrogné à la dernière partit de la phrase.

« C'est un peu offusquant ce que tu viens de dire Alice et figures-toi, que des fois je pense aux conséquences » ne put-elle s'empêcher de protester.

« Oui, c'est connu » se moqua la jeune fille avant de reprendre un air sérieux « J'enverrais un message à Jazz qui lui dira notre position et de venir nous chercher si dans une heure il n'a pas de signe de vie de nous. Ah, voilà l'aire de repos ! » déclara Alice en débouchant sur le l'aire de repos.

« J'ai plus trop envie de le faire Alice » lui avoua nerveusement Bella, les mains tremblantes.

Et si ça tournait mal ?

« Ça va aller Bella et si ça commence à tourner mal, je serais la » lui promit sa meilleure amie en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Elle gara rapidement la voiture puis pianota un instant sur son téléphone avant de le ranger.

« Bon et bien je crois que c'est l'heure » soupira Alice en ouvrant la porte. Bella sortit à son tour et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle.

« Tu es sure qu'elle va venir ? ».

« Sure et certaine. Je peux déjà sentir son odeur » lui avoua Alice en regardant vers une petite forêt qui constituait l'aire de repos « C'est assez sympa comme endroit » songea-t-elle.

« Alice ! » lui fit Bella en lui faisait les gros yeux « Concentres-toi ! ».

« Ouais ouais… » soupira Alice en croisant les bras sur son torse. Elle entendit des bruissements de feuilles et se raidit. Elle était là.

« Derrière moi Bella » dit-elle en décroissant les bras. Bella obtempéra mais se plaça pas complètement derrière Alice pour que Victoria puisse la voir.

« Et le grand méchant loup sortit des bois » murmura Alice avant qu'un grondement puissant, sauvage et menaçant lui réponde.

* * *

**Pour celles qui auraient peur d'attendre encore un mois pour la suite, j'ai déjà terminé les deux chapitres suivants donc pas de panique ;)**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !**

**A la prochaine...**

**- S**


	6. Confrontations

Chapitre 5 : Confrontations.

**Un court chapitre mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long et de meilleure qualité, histoire de me faire pardonner )**

**Je tiens à remercier à toutes celles (et ceux) qui me laissent des petits messages, et même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde, j'en tiens compte et je fais mon maximum pour satisfaire les demandes de tout le monde. Je suis toujours autant surprise que cette histoire rencontre autant de succès… **

**Lily :**** Non, non, non je n'oserais jamais abandonner une histoire (surtout si c'est pour me mettre à dos des dizaines de personnes ^^). Je suis du genre à persévérer, et même si parfois j'ai des « pannes d'inspiration », je ne désespère pas. De toute façon, l'inspiration finit toujours par revenir ;) Donc, s'il y a bien une chose que tu ne dois pas avoir peur, c'est que j'abandonne cette histoire. En fait, tu devrais plutôt avoir peur que je la massacre ^^**

**SQ-Faberry-OQ :**** Quand j'ai vu ta review, j'étais genre « Ah Ah Ah ELLE A POSTÉE UNE REVIEWEUUUUUH » Non, je ne me moque pas du tout de toi :P C'est juste que ta réaction m'a bien rire. Allez, j'arrête de t'embêter :p. Mais juste une dernière question, aurais-je le droit à un autre « Ah Ah Ah ELLE A POSTÉE LA SUITEUUUUUUH » ? :3**

**Mouflette :**** Toutes mes excuses mouflette, le temps passe trop vite et je ne pensais pas que j'avais était aussi longtemps absente. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir :)**

**Lenoska :**** Trop de compliments, je vais devenir dingue et vraiment imbue de ma personne si tu continue ! Mais merci quand même :D **

**La Fouineuse :**** Pas besoin de te mettre à genoux, le nouveau chapitre est là ! Évidemment que Bella résiste, c'est une dur à cuire elle ! Mais plus pour longtemps je le crains... Et puis qui résisterait longtemps devant une Victoria qui ronronne comme un chat ?... Tu n'as pas tort concernant Edward, le pauvre il ne va plus rien comprendre ... Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Kara-24 :**** Your « wow » made me laugh a lot ! :)**

**Lucie :**** Je n'avais pas particulièrement prévu de faire des scènes avec les Cullen mais tu m'as donné l'idée et je la trouve intéressante. Les Cullen connaissent la « Bella d'Edward » et je suppose que ce serait intéressant que je fasse une ou deux scènes avec un ou deux Cullen qui « exprimerait» son avis à propos de la « nouvelle » Bella. Je vais essayer de mettre en place ça dans les prochains chapitres mais je ne promets rien. Et... désolé pour la torture :/**

**Guest :**** Merci pour la confiance que tu mises en moi, ça me met encore plus la pression ^^ Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est toujours avec le stress et la pression que je fais les meilleurs chapitres ;) Et merci d'avoir laissé un message. **

**Et pour celles (et ceux) qui s'inquiéteraient de ne pas voir un vrai moment Belloria (merci à Meg1287 pour le surnom que je trouve super !), le prochain chapitre sera en grande partie centrée sur elles alors ne désespérez pas ! )**

**Hmm que dire d'autre à part de ne pas être trop sévère avec Edward dans ce chapitre ? … **

**Allez Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

_Précédemment… _

_« Et le grand méchant loup sortit des bois » murmura Alice avant qu'un grondement puissant, sauvage et menaçant lui réponde._

* * *

Le rouge brûlant et furieux rencontra le marron prudent et effrayé.

Tout le corps de Bella se crispa à cela. Elle pouvait facilement entendre son cœur cogner furieusement contre sa poitrine alors que sa raison lui crier de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible.

« Ne te dégonfle pas maintenant Bella » lui siffla soudainement Alice, les yeux fixés sur Victoria. Bella la regarda d'un air ébahi alors qu'elle rougissait de honte avant de se reconcentrer sur son objectif.

Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur Victoria en entendant un grognement menaçant qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle regarda la silhouette élancée et gracieuse de Victoria se déplacer lentement vers eux, la tignasse rouge vif accompagnant avec harmonie ses moindres mouvements. Ses yeux noirs ne cessaient de faire des allers et retours entre elle et Alice.

Bella en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à une tigresse s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie.

« Ne fais pas de gestes brusques » lui souffla faiblement Alice en levant lentement, très lentement les mains en l'air avant de baisser légèrement la tête en signe de soumission.

La position de Victoria changea à cela, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et regarda avec plus d'attention et de prudence Alice.

« Je ne veux aucun mal Victoria. Ni à toi, ni à Bella » déclara Alice d'une voix ferme et confiante.

Victoria grogna en entendant le prénom de son âme-sœur et ses yeux se fixèrent brusquement sur cette dernière qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

La vampire fut un instant rassuré en rencontrant les familiers et chaleureux yeux marron de la jeune fille mais se tendit en voyant que l'une des mains de Bella tenir une poigne de la veste d'Alice.

Son corps trembla au grondement sauvage qui déchira violement ses lèvres. Elle découvrit aussitôt ses crocs à Alice et siffla : « Mienne ! ».

Alice eut juste le temps de souffler : « Merde » avant qu'un corps ferme et dure ne percute violemment le sien.

Bella poussa un cri de peur lorsque le corps d'Alice rencontra dans un grand fracas le pars brise de la Porsche jaune qui céda sous elle. La seconde suivante Victoria était à califourchon sur elle et serrait fermement sa gorge en grognant et en sifflant.

« Est-ce donc si dur à comprendre ?! _ELLE EST A MOIIIII !_ » hurla la rousse en soulevant Alice par le cou avant de la replaquer violemment contre le pare-choc à moitié détruit. La moitié supérieure du corps d'Alice s'enfonça dans la voiture alors qu'elle tentait de se raccrocher aux épaules de Victoria pour se redresser.

« Bella ! » réussit à dire Alice d'une voix étranglée.

Bella sembla aussitôt sortir de sa léthargie et regarda impuissamment autour d'elle, les lèvres pincées et l'air désespéré. Elle fit quelques pas hésitant vers la voiture et regarda le corps tremblant de rage de Victoria.

« Victoria, je t'en prie ne lui fait pas de mal ! » la supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un grognement furieux lui répondit.

Elle jura et retenta son coup : « C'est mon amie et si tu lui fais du mal, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ».

Le corps de Victoria se raidit à cela mais elle serrait toujours le cou d'Alice qui grimaçait en se retenant de toutes ses forces d'attaquer Victoria. Se montrer agressif envers elle n'arrangerait en rien la situation dans laquelle elles étaient et l'empirerait même.

Bella prit la réaction de Victoria comme un encouragement et enchaîna : « Je sais… je sais que j'ai n'aurait pas dû m'enfuir de la maison comme ça. Je… je voulais juste oublier et retrouver Edward-» Un grognement menaçant lui répondit mais elle l'ignora et reprit : « Je voulais retrouver Edward parce que je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui, parce que c'est la seule chose que je connais m-mais toi… Tu… » Elle poussa un soupir frustré en enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns « Tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire ressentir des choses étrangers et ça m'a fait peur, voilà la vérité… Et quand tu as commencé à parler de la chose âmes-sœurs, j'ai… J'ai paniqué et je me suis enfui. Mais pas longtemps grâce à Alice qui m'a disons… Ouvert les yeux » termina-t-elle doucement, légèrement essoufflée.

Victoria tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Bella lança un rapide regard à Alice et revint à Victoria.

« Je suis désolé Victoria… Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, désespéré « Je ne voulais pas, enfin je ne savais plus ce que je voulais et… j'ai pris la mauvaise décision, comme souvent d'ailleurs ».

Victoria continua de la fixer intensément la faisant se tortiller nerveusement sur place.

« Et… Alice, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle. Elle ne veut pas me prendre loin de toi. En fait, c'est même elle qui m'a encouragé à te confronter » lui avoua-t-elle presque honteusement avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante « Je suppose que ça fait d'elle une alliée, non ? ».

Victoria la regarda un long moment avant de tourner la tête pour observer prudemment Alice qui lui sourit d'un air hésitant.

« Vive le _Belloria_ ! » ria-t-elle nerveusement.

Victoria pencha légèrement la tête en l'observant avec perplexité.

« S'il te plaît Victoria, relâche-la » la supplia Bella en s'approchant encore plus de la voiture.

Après un long moment tendu, Victoria libéra Alice avec un grognement. Bella lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement et la seconde suivante le corps de Victoria se plaqua contre le sien. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise en tombant en arrière mais les bras de la rouquine serpentèrent rapidement autour de sa taille et la serrèrent fermement contre son corps ferme.

« Mienne » grogna doucement Victoria en enfouissant un peu agressivement son visage dans le cou de Bella.

« Doucement » murmura faiblement Bella avec une grimace en posant une main sur les cheveux de Victoria qui grogna une seconde fois en pressant avec insistance son corps contre le sien.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant lorsque la langue froide et humide de Victoria s'élança rapidement sur sa peau chaude. Elle se laissa se détendre dans l'étreinte serrée qu'était en train de lui donner la rouquine et respira doucement l'odeur du vampire. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle aimait l'odeur de Victoria.

Alice s'éloigna de quelques mètres des jeunes filles après s'être assuré que la situation était sous contrôle. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et appela Jasper. Il répondit avant même que le premier bip ne se fasse entendre.

« Alice ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix soulagé « Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Elle sourit faiblement devant cela et sentit son cœur mort se gonfler d'amour et de tendresse pour l'homme de sa vie.

« Tout va bien Jazz, j'ai tout réglé » le rassura-t-elle rapidement avec d'ajouter d'une voix malicieuse : « Comme d'habitude ».

Son sourire se fana cependant lorsqu'elle n'entendit pas le familier soupir de soulagement.

« Tout va bien Jasper ? » s'enquit-elle, le corps raide.

« Je suis désolé Alice, je l'ai retenu autant que j'ai pu mais… Il était tellement énervé que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter » lui avoua-t-il rapidement d'une voix honteuse et tendu.

« Quoi ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes Jasper » dit-elle rapidement en regardant Victoria et Bella.

« Edward… » Alice se raidit aussitôt au prénom de son frère « Edward a réussi à intercepter le message que tu m'as envoyé et il est en ce moment même en train de courir pour vous rejoindre ».

Alice pressa sa main contre son visage alors que son air devenait maussade et sombre.

« Alice ? Tu es toujours là ? Alice ? » s'inquiéta Jasper d'une petite voix paniquée.

« Oui, oui je suis toujours la » soupira-t-elle en baissant la main avant de se concentrer sur ce que lui avait dit Jasper « Est-ce qu'il est tout seul ? ».

« Oui mais Emmett et Rosalie le chevauche de près. J'étais aussi avec eux quand tu m'as appelé et Esmée et Carlisle sont partis prévenir Jacob, Leah et Seth » lui expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« Merde, merde, merde » gémit-elle plusieurs fois en faisant les cents pas devant sa voiture détruite « Dès qu'il verra Victoria, il va tenter de la tuer et je suis presque certaine qu'elle aussi essayera de le tuer à cause de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Bella ».

« Victoria est avec vous ?! » siffla brusquement Jasper en lâchant presque aussitôt un grognement menaçant « Tu m'as dit que tout allait bien ! ».

« Et c'est vraiment le cas Jasper. Victoria n'est plus un danger pour nous. Elle… » Alice s'interrompit et lâcha un lourd soupir « C'est trop long à expliquer mais en gros, c'est l'âme-sœur de Bella ».

« _Quoi ?!_ » cria Jasper d'une voix incrédule.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu » grommela Alice en roulant des yeux « Essaie de rattraper Emmett et Rosalie, j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un peu d'aide lorsqu'Edward se pointera ici mais fait attention Jasper » lui dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

« Tu me connais » lui répondit Jasper avec un sourire dans la voix avant de reprendre son sérieux « Et toi aussi fait attention, je te fais confiance lorsque tu me dis que Victoria n'es plus un danger pour nous mais reste quand même sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais… ».

« Promis » lui dit Alice « Je t'aime Jasper ».

« Je t'aime aussi Alice » souffla doucement le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes et soupira lourdement. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être aussi mouvementée ?

« Ne m'abandonne plus jamais » gémit doucement Victoria en serrant presque douloureusement le corps de Bella contre le sien « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ».

« Promis je ne le ferais plus jamais » lui promit Bella en grattant doucement le cuir chevelu de Victoria qui répondit par un gémissement de plaisir « Je me rends compte maintenant que ça a été la pire erreur de ma vie ».

« C'est rien de le dire » grogna Victoria en mordillant possesivement sa peau. Bella siffla lorsque Victoria tira sur sa peau.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais il faut qu'on parte d'ici et vite » déclara Alice en s'approchant sur la pointe des pieds d'eux.

Un grognement menaçant lui répondit lui tirant une grimace.

« Juste quelques minutes Alice » haleta Bella en lançant sa tête en arrière lorsque Victoria intensifia ses soins sur son cou.

Une moue de dégoût déforma les lèvres d'Alice.

« Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas le temps » protesta-t-elle « Edward ne vas pas tarder à arriver et vaux mieux ne pas être dans les parages lorsqu'il sera la » lâcha-t-elle sans préambule.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Bella en se raidissant, elle lança un regard effrayé à Alice alors que Victoria grognait « Je croyais que tu n'avais avertis personne de… _tout ça_ ! ».

« Et c'est vrai mais Edward a intercepté le message que j'ai envoyé à Jasper dans lequel je lui disais ou nous trouver si on ne donnait pas de signe de vie au bout d'une heure » lui expliqua nerveusement.

« Merde » gémit Bella.

« Je sais » soupira Alice en secouant la tête « Moi qui croyais que j'avais fini mon boulot ici… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous fuir un petit enfant capricieux tel que lui alors que je pourrais l'anéantir en quelques secondes ?! » siffla Victoria en relâchant Bella pour faire face à Alice.

« Parce que c'est mon frère et malgré le fait qu'il soit parfois très idiot je l'aime » déclara cette dernière en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Victoria se contenta de plisser les yeux.

« Allez, il faut partir » dit Bella de peur que Victoria et Alice entre en conflit « On ne doit sans doute plus avoir beaucoup de temps maintenant ».

Alice lança un triste regard à sa voiture.

« Tu sais, j'aimais beaucoup cette voiture » marmonna-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à Victoria avant de courir jusqu'à une voiture bleue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla Bella en lui courant après.

Alice s'agenouilla près de la portière et se mit à tripoter la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, un déclic se fit.

« Et voilà le travail ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire fière.

« Alice tu ne devrais pas faire ça, c'est mal et surtout hors-la-loi » protesta Bella alors que la vampire s'engouffrait gracieusement de la voiture pour rejoindre la place conductrice.

« Eh bien c'est soit ça, soit Edward » se moqua Alice « Alors que choisis-tu ? ».

Bella monta aussitôt dans la voiture sous le regard moqueur d'Alice. Elle grogna en tordant son corps pour rejoindre la banquette arrière, presque aussitôt suivit par Victoria qui s'installa à côté d'elle avant de la tirer sur ses cuisses. Elle se raidit dans les bras du vampire qui enfouit son visage dans son cou en soupirant doucement alors qu'Alice réussissait à allumer le moteur. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil par le rétroviseur avant de démarrer brusquement. Bella poussa un cri en se sentant tomber en avant mais les puissants bras de Victoria la plaquèrent contre elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire un effort sur ta manière de conduire ! » grogna Bella en lançant un regard noir à l'arrière crâne de sa meilleure amie.

« Désolé ! » gloussa doucement Alice, loin de l'être en vrai.

Bella roula des yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Victoria qui fredonna avec approbation. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de gigoter lorsque la main froide de Victoria se faufila sous son t-shirt et se mit à caresser doucement sa peau. La vampire renifla bruyamment ses cheveux et gémit doucement en griffant l'abdomen de Bella qui haleta.

« Tu aimes ça ? » ronronna doucement Victoria en léchant son lobe d'oreille avant de griffer de nouveau la peau de Bella qui ferma les yeux en essayant de garder une respiration régulière.

« Vous savez que je peux tout entendre ? » leur rappela Alice d'un air renfrogné en accélérant.

Bella rougit furieusement alors que Victoria souriait d'un air carnassier.

« Dommage » murmura Victoria en frottant son nez contre la joue de Bella qui ferma les yeux en souriant doucement.

« Est-ce que tu seras toujours aussi… tactile ? » demanda cette dernière en tournant sa tête pour regarder la jeune femme.

« Je crois… enfin je ne suis pas sure » répondit Victoria avec hésitation en haussant les épaules en continuant de caresser doucement l'abdomen de Bella « Ca… te dérangerais si c'était le cas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bella s'empressa de secouer la tête.

« Non, non pas du tout, c'était juste une question ».

« Alors si ce n'était que ça » ronronna Victoria en enfleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Bella retint aussitôt sa respiration et plongea son regard dans celui rouge sombre de la vampire. Elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres alors que la rouquine lâchait un gémissement appréciateur à ce geste.

« Puis-je t'embrasser Bella ? » demanda dans un chuchotement la vampire, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres humidifiées de Bella.

Celle-ci respirait lourdement. Le désir urgent d'avoir les lèvres de Victoria pressées contre les siennes lui obstruait ses pensées. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est que l'idée d'embrasser Victoria lui était très séduisante, même trop séduisante. Elle cligna des yeux, lança un regard hésitant aux yeux noirs charbons de la rouquine qui l'observait attentivement, partagé entre l'impatience et le désir. Elle lâcha un souffle tremblant et hocha presque imperceptiblement de la tête.

« Ou-».

« ATTENTION ! » hurla brusquement Alice avant que la voiture ne vire brusquement à gauche.

Bella étouffa un cri lorsque sa tête rencontra violemment la fenêtre. Sonnée, elle réussit tout de même à sentir les bras crispés de Victoria la serrait fermement contre elle. La voiture roula quelques secondes avant de rencontrer violemment un arbre. La brune resta un instant sans bouger dans les bras de Victoria. Victoria, les yeux noirs comme la nuit, grogna en voyant du sang perler sur son front alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.

Soudain l'une des portières de la banquette arrière disparut violemment faisant crier de peur Bella. Un grognement lui répondit et elle leva la tête pour voir Edward Cullen la fixer avec des sombres yeux. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse parler, il l'arracha à Victoria et la posa sur la terre ferme.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, je suis là _ma_ Bella » lui dit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Elle se contenta de le regarder comme s'il était revenu d'entre les morts.

« NON EDWARD ! » cria Alice en sortant précipitamment de la voiture.

Edward eut juste le temps de lever les yeux vers elle avant qu'un corps ne percute violemment le sien. Bella trébucha en arrière avant de se faire rattraper par Alice qui regardait avec horreur la scène devant elle. Elle aurait dû mieux savoir que cette scène arriverait tôt ou tard et qu'elle n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance.

Plaquée contre un arbre par la main de Cullen autour de son cou, Victoria sifflait furieusement en regardant son agresseur avec des yeux noirs de colère.

« Tu ne feras pas de mal à _ma_ Bella » grogna violemment Edward en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou du vampire « Je comprends que tu veuilles venger ton compagnon mais je ne mettrais pas _ma_ compagne en danger ».

La poitrine de Victoria se gonfla brusquement dans un grognement en entendant Cullen dire que son âme-sœur était sa compagne.

« Elle… n'est… pas… à… toi ! » grogna avec difficulté Victoria avant de réussir à mordre le poignet tendu du Cullen.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur en la relâchant. Elle se redressa aussitôt et décrocha une droite puissante au Cullen qui s'envola dans les airs avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Il tenta de se relever mais Victoria était déjà sur lui et fit pleuvoir des coups de poing sur son visage qu'il tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter. Soudain un bras serpenta autour de sa taille et la força à se relever et à reculer.

« Arrête Victoria ! » lui cria Alice en lui bloquant le chemin.

Victoria se contenta de lui grogner dessus avant de la bousculer durement et d'éviter agilement le poing d'Edward pour frapper son plexus. Il grogna et se mit à courir vers elle, les lèvres retroussées. L'épaule d'Edward rencontra violemment le ventre de Victoria qui tomba durement contre le sol avec une grimace. Presque aussitôt une main serra violemment son cou la faisant haleter. Elle tenta de mordre une nouvelle fois le poignet d'Edward mais ne réussit pas et se contenta de laisser une méchante griffure sur la joue de Cullen qui siffla de douleur. Victoria cligna des yeux en entendant des craquements sinistres retentir dans ses oreilles et écarquilla brusquement les yeux d'horreur en comprenant ce que ses craquements signifiaient.

« ARRETE EDWARD ! » hurla Bella en se jetant sur le jeune homme qui fut un instant déstabilisé par l'acte. Juste assez pour que Victoria reprenne le dessus, se libère de la main du Cullen et s'accroupisse protectivement devant Bella.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » grogna-t-elle en regardant haineusement le jeune homme qui la fixait d'un air confus.

« Edward écoute-moi, Victoria ne veut pas faire de mal à Bella » lui dit Alice en se postant devant le jeune avec un air suppliant sur le visage « Elle… elle ne lui en fera jamais ».

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en faisant des allers et retours entre Alice, Victoria et sa Bella.

« Je… je suis désolé Edward mais toi et Bella n'êtes pas des âmes-sœurs » murmura Alice, l'air profondément attristé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » siffla-t-il en la regardant hostilement « As-tu perdu la tête Alice ?! Bella et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble ! ».

Alice secoua lentement la tête, l'air triste.

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas Edward. Parce que Bella est l'âme-sœur de Victoria » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix confiante et sans appel « Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer cela ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » cria Edward en la fixant avec un air mi- confus, mi- furieux « T'as-t-elle fait un lavage cerveaux pour te forcer à dire un tel mensonge ?! ».

« Je suis vraiment désolé Edward » répéta Alice en reculant vers Victoria et Bella « Mais Bella et toi n'êtes pas des âmes-sœurs ».

Il grogna en faisant un pas vers eux avant qu'un bras épais et musclé ne s'enroule autour de son bras et stoppe net son mouvement. Il tourna la tête pour voir Emmett l'observer avec prudence et lui lança un regard noir en tentant de se détacher de lui mais un autre bras plus fin s'enroula sur son bras libre.

« Tu dois te calmer Edward » lui dit Jasper en lui envoyant des ondes de calme.

Mais Edward n'écouta pas et refusa les ondes. Il vrilla son regard noir et furieux sur Victoria et tremblant de colère.

« Toi ! » rugit-il, tremblant de rage « Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur a fait pour qu'ils agissent tous comme si tu es notre alliée mais je te jure que lorsque je réussirais à mettre la main sur toi, tu regretteras de t'en être prise à _ma_ famille et à _ma_ compagne » cracha-t-il furieusement.

Victoria se contenta de grogner alors que le bras de Bella serrait doucement le sien pour tenter de la calmer.

« Faut l'éloigner d'ici » dit Emmett en forçant Edward à reculer.

Jasper hocha raidement de la tête et força Edward à se retourner entièrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?! Vous ne voyez pas que Victoria est en train de se jouer de vous ! » hurla-t-il en se débattant dans les poignes des deux jeunes hommes.

« Calme-toi frérot, ça va aller » marmonna Emmett en l'emmenant encore plus loin.

Bientôt ils disparurent et ne restèrent que Rosalie, Alice, Bella et Victoria.

« Alors c'est vrai hein ? » fit Rosalie avec une moue de dégoût en voyant Victoria enrouler un bras possessif autour de la taille de Bella.

Alice lui lança un regard d'avertissement tandis que Bella rougissait en baissant la tête. Rosalie secoua la tête d'un air de dégoût.

« Mon Dieu, je vais vomir » grogna la blonde.

« Rosalie ! » siffla Alice en lui lançant un regard noir « Tu n'as pas intérêt à blesser Bella, c'est compris ? ».

La blonde roula simplement des yeux et s'éloigna du petit groupe. Alice se tourna vers Bella et Victoria et sourit doucement en les voyant s'échanger des regards.

« Je suis sure que vous formerez un beau couple » leur dit-elle timidement, les mains jointes devant elle.

Bella rougit de nouveau alors que Victoria se contentait de la regarder de travers.

« Oh et je te pardonne pour ma voiture, à condition que tu me payes la nouvelle » lui dit Alice avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en sautillant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Victoria » la rassura Bella en voyant le regard perdue de Victoria « Alice restera toujours Alice ».

* * *

**Aloooors, tout le monde est toujours là ? :) Pas trop énervant que le méchant et énervant Edward ait fait son grand retour j'espère ? **

**Titre du prochain chapitre :**** Embrasse-moi. **

**Je pense ne pas avoir besoin d'ajouter quelque chose à ce titre pour que tout le monde comprenne de quoi il s'agit…**

**Pour celles qui suivent aussi ****Zombie Apocalypse****, la suite arrive très, très vite, sûrement mardi si tout se passe comme prévu et ****Pour l'éternité****, je « piétine » un peu mais j'y suis presque, donc tenez le coup ! **

**PS :**** Pour celles (et ceux) que ça intéresseraient, j'ai découvert une très charmante websérie qui s'appelle Carmilla. La websérie est américaine (si je ne dis pas de bêtises) mais les sous-titres français sont disponibles sur YouTube. Elle est très sympa et plutôt humoristique alors si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre ou si vous voulez décompressez, jetez-y un coup d'œil ! Personnellement, j'en suis devenu accro, et puis Carmilla est vraiment canon il faut dire… **


	7. Embrasse-moi

Chapitre 6 : Embrasses-moi.

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Enfin plutôt bonsoir du coté de chez moi mais bon, passons... **

**J'ai étais étonnamment surprise de recevoir autant de review pour le précédent chapitre. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de lui lorsque je l'ai posté. Mais bon, je n'allais pas non plus vous faire patienter encore deux mois, alors j'ai posté et puis voilà ! **

**Mais comme je vous l'avais promis, je reviens avec un chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup long et qui je pense, de mon point de vue, est de meilleur qualité que le précédent. **

**Ça**** m'a quand même bien amusé de remarquer à quel point j'avais réussi à animer la haine pour Edward Cullen chez certaines :P **

**Le pauvre, il n'a pas de chance... **

**Bon, je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre est un peu tristounet mais j'ai quand même aimé l'écrire. **

**Lenoska : Hmm... Ne serais-ce pas un peu d'ironie que je sens dans la phrase _« Enfin elles se sont retrouvées... (j'en ai les larmes aux yeux) »_ ? :P Wouah arrête les compliments, je vais rougir ;) Et du russe, vraiment ? Bien trouvé, je l'avoue ) D'habitude je dirais stop les compliments, mais si ceux-ci sont en russe je présume que je peux faire une exception :P**

**Lily : J'espère qu'il te reste encore quelques cheveux parce que je pense que tu en auras besoin pour te les arracher lorsque tu seras arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre... **

**Naya22 : Bon, j'espère que tu ne t'enterras pas de me tuer virtuellement alors lorsque tu auras terminé de lire tout le chapitre parce qu'il y aura de quoi... (sourire penaud). **

**SQ-Faberry-OQ : Ne pas écouter en cours, c'est mal :O Mais je te pardonne parce que c'est mon histoire qui t'as déconcentré et parce que je trouva ça un peu flatteur :P Et si tu te fais choper, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est de ma faute ;) Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu ne me crieras pas dessus lorsque tu auras finit de tout lire ! :/**

**Lucie : Ah oui, ton cerveau as assuré, tu devrais être fière de lui et le recomposer ;) (ne me demande pas comment, je ne saurais pas te répondre ^^) Très suggestif... Hmm... tu vas vite déchanter lorsque tu comprendras de quoi il s'agit... Désolé d'avance :/ **

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, donc désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Malgré les efforts d'Emmett et de Jasper, Edward ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Pire encore, il ne cessait de réclamer de voir Bella en tête à tête et plus explicitement _seuls_. Rosalie avait même du aller prêter main forte aux deux garçons pour tenter de calmer le jeune homme.

Le visage de Bella devint nerveux lorsqu'Alice lui expliqua la délicate situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent. Connaissant Edward et son entêtement qui lui faisait même parfois peur autrefois, elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à un refus de sa part. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Edward était loin d'être quelqu'un du genre à abandonner quelque chose. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et le fait qu'il soit l'enfant Cullen le plus mis en avant et valorisé le démontrait amplement.

Le grognement menaçant de Victoria fit tendre son corps.

Bella étouffa une grimace lorsque les ongles de la rousse creusèrent dans la fragile chair de sa hanche que la vampire tenait un peu _trop_ fermement. Elle posa sa main sur celle dure et froide de Victoria et la pressa doucement comme piètre tentative de la calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas encore comment cette chose d'âmes-sœurs fonctionnait (et n'était, honnêtement, pas encore prête à comprendre) mais ce qu'elle redoutait encore plus, était de voir Victoria perdre le contrôle et se jeter sur Edward pour le tuer.

Alice, le comportement diplomatique et patient, inspira une profonde respiration (qui ne lui était pas du tout nécessaire) et se força à leur offrir un sourire indulgent.

« Je sais que la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, rend tout entretien entre Bella et Edward très peu probable » Victoria grogna, les lèvres retroussés et les yeux noirs, Alice ne se laissa pas impressionnée « Mais Bella... Edward à le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. C'est son droit. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il se sent confus en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il souffre de ne pas pouvoir te voir et s'assurer que tu vas bien. Ce serait injuste de ta part de ne pas lui expliquer la situation ».

Bella serra les dents alors que ses yeux fixaient si intensément l'arbre derrière Alice qu'elle craignit un instant que l'arbre s'enflamme. Mais il ne fit rien. Et elle sentit une pointe de déception à cela. Alors, elle resta quelques minutes silencieuse pour organiser ses pensées qui lui brouillaient la tête, puis répondit enfin: « Tu parles de droit Alice mais lui ne m'a même pas laissé le droit de choisir si je préférais que vous restiez à Forks ou si je préférais que vous partiez. Et c'était mon droit aussi ! C'était mon droit de choisir ce que je voulais pour moi ! Pas lui ! » Les mains tremblantes, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit lorsque l'odeur familière et rassurante de Victoria nagea jusqu'à ses narines « Est-ce que tu penses un peu à la souffrance que j'ai enduré devant votre disparition ? J'étais devenue un vrai zombie » siffla-t-elle, n'osant toujours pas croisé le regard d'Alice « Personne n'arrivait à me raisonner. Personne n'arrivait à me sortir de ce maudit labyrinthe de douleur et de désespoir dans lequel j'étais tombé après votre départ. Sauf Jacob, mais je ne l'ai fréquenté que quelques mois après votre départ. Et pourtant, j'étais toujours obsédé par lui, _par Edward_ » Victoria grogna et la serra plus fermement contre elle, les yeux étincelants de possessivité et de colère « J'étais venu au point de mettre ma vie en danger pour pouvoir avoir des sortes d'hallucinations de lui... » Elle tourna légèrement son regard vers Victoria qui l'observait intensément « Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai sauté de cette falaise. Je voulais le revoir ».

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en voyant le visage de Victoria se durcir. Elle eut juste le temps de voir un éclair de douleur passer sur le visage sans imperfection de la rouquine avant que son regard ne devienne indéchiffrable.

Bella soupira doucement et détourna le regard.

« Je suis tellement désolé Bella » murmura la voix douce d'Alice « Je... je ne savais pas... Je n'avais aucune idée que tu avais était aussi... ».

« Dépressive ? Pathétique ? » proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire amer avant de soupirer en secouant la tête « Vous autres vampires, vous pensez que les humains ne peuvent pas autant aimer qu'un vampire peut aimer. Vous devriez sérieusement revoir cette notion... » marmonna-t-elle.

Alice eut la décence d'avoir un air coupable et désolé sur le visage. Elle attrapa la main molle de Bella et ignora le léger regard noir de Victoria au geste. Alice entoura de ses deux mains froides la main chaude de Bella qui cligna des yeux pour faire fuir ses larmes.

Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Surtout pas devant les Cullen qui, même s'ils avaient eu la décence de s'éloigner, pourraient l'entendre pleurer. Ils devaient déjà la considérer avec pitié après avoir avoué dans quel état elle avait était après leur départ. Alors elle ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche. Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, c'était de pleurer devant Victoria.

Victoria était pour elle l'incarnation de la force et de l'impitoyable. Si elle craquait, la vampire la prendrait sûrement pour une faible. Et Bella ne voulait pas que Victoria la prenne pour une faible. C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus depuis le départ des Cullen. Que les gens la voient comme quelqu'un de faible et de fragile, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas prendre soin de soi.

Le glissement du pouce froid contre la paume de Bella la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui doux et soucieux d'Alice.

« Eh bien tu sais Bella, tu n'est pas une humaine comme les autres... » tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère Alice avec un timide sourire.

Bella sourit faiblement devant la piètre tentative de lui remonter le moral.

« Ouais, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un me le dit... C'est une de ses mauvaises habitudes que j'ai prise ; avoir toujours la manie de ne pas être comme les autres » soupira-t-elle lourdement, ses épaules avachis témoignant du poids lourd que cela lui pesait d'être ainsi.

Alice grimaça mais ne se démantela pas.

« Je sais qu'Edward t'as fait beaucoup de mal, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça Bella... Ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Il... Tu n'as pas était la seule à être un zombi, lui aussi en est devenu un après notre départ. Il ne quittait sa chambre que pour aller chasser et nous devions pratiquement l'emmener de force... » Alice jeta un rapide regard à Victoria qui semblait être perdu dans ses sentiments et regarda plus intensément Bella « Il veut juste parler. C'est tout ce qu'il demande. Que tu lui expliques la situation ».

La Bella déterminée et dure se dégonfla rapidement devant les paroles suppliantes de sa meilleure amie. Elle déglutit difficilement en ayant le malheur de croiser les grands yeux dorés de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler. _Je _ne la laisserais pas s'approcher de _lui _» siffla soudain Victoria en crachant le dernier mot avec venin.

Bella déglutit difficilement et ne fut plus certaine de croire que les âmes-soeurs ne pouvaient pas faire de mal à leur conjoint. Parce qu'a ce stade-là, elle ne sentait même plus sa hanche que Victoria semblait serrer comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être une bonne idée qu'elle ne sente rien...

Alice fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Elle fixa si intensément Victoria que celle-ci finit par grogner devant la provocation. Alice ne sembla pas être impressionnée, ou du moins n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais Bella fronça simplement des sourcils. Alice n'était pas du tout du genre à provoquer. Enfin, uniquement lorsque cela concernait la taquinerie amicale. Elle n'oserait jamais provoquer un vampire telle que Victoria, surtout en sachant qu'elle partirait au quart de tour. Mais soudain, Alice serra fermement la main de Bella et fut aussitôt récompensé par un grognement très menaçant de la part de l'autre vampire. Bella se raidit brusquement et écarquilla les yeux.

_Merde ! _C'était vraiment de la provocation.

« C'est à _elle_ de choisir Victoria. Et à personne d'autre » répliqua-t-elle enfin, sèchement.

Étonnée par le ton de la voyante, Bella la dévisagea un instant avec incrédulité. Alice ne lui jeta même pas un regard, elle continuait de fixer intensément Victoria et ignorait les grognements de plus en plus menaçants que la rouquine libérait. L'air commença à s'électriser autour du trio. Bella sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser et son cœur se mettre à la battre la chamade. La jeune fille jeta ensuite un regard craintif et pleine d'appréhension à Victoria et ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'elle vit deux orbes noirs comme la nuit à la place des deux tourbillons de rouges cramoisi. Alice et Victoria semblèrent être pris dans un duel du regard. Bella trouva cela limite enfantin mais la tension qu'elle ressentait dans l'atmosphère et le contexte de la situation l'empêcha de rouler des yeux.

Les secondes passèrent tellement lentement que Bella crut qu'elle allait en mourir.

Finalement, Jasper sortit de nulle part et posa une main douce sur l'épaule d'Alice.

Bella sentit son cœur accélérer devant le nouveau venu.

Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas censé surveiller Edward ?

« J'ai senti une forte montée de sentiments néfastes, est-ce que tout va bien ici ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton prudent, les yeux faisant des allers et retours entre Alice et Victoria.

« Dis à _ta_ compagne de lâcher la main de la _mienne _! » grogna cette dernière en se mettant à trembler doucement.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent encore plus en entendant la dégoulinante possessivité et colère dans la voix sifflante de Victoria. Elle trembla légèrement au son de la voix de la rouquine. Même sa voix lui donnait envie de... _de quoi_ ?!

Hmm... Il était peut-être préférable qu'elle garde la réponse pour sa future crise de panique...

Alice, imperturbable, serra encore plus fermement la main de Bella.

La jeune fille crut un instant qu'elle allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque et lança un regard paniqué à Alice puis à Jasper.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Alice était-elle devenue si soudainement provocante ?! Victoria avait-elle dit quelque chose que les oreilles humaines de Bella n'avaient pas pu attrapés ? Ou était-ce parce qu'Alice ne supportait pas que son frère soit tenu aussi à l'écart de toute cette situation et qu'elle tenait à tout prix à ce que Bella mette les choses à plat.

Bella pensait pourtant qu'Alice était de son coté. C'était bien ce qu'elle lui avait dit, non ?

« Alice, mon amour... » murmura doucement Jasper en glissant très doucement sa main le long de l'épaule de la vampire, puis le long de son bras crispé jusqu'à ce que ses longs doigts ne s'enroulent autour du petit poignet de la vampire, il le pressa doucement « Lâche la main de Bella ».

Le cœur frappant fortement contre sa poitrine, Bella regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés Alice inspirer brusquement une bouffée d'air frais.

« Elle doit aller parler à Edward » grogna-t-elle doucement, les yeux légèrement plus foncés que tout à l'heure.

Victoria siffla.

« J'irais ! Je... Tu... Tu as raison, il faut qu'il sache ce qui se passe ! » s'écria soudain Bella, bredouillante et le visage rouge.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à supporter les disputes de ses parents. Alors une dispute entre sa meilleure amie vampire et son présumé âme-sœur vampire ? Elle préférait éviter autant que possible.

Alice vrilla aussitôt son regard sur elle. Bella s'adoucit en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de sa meilleure amie.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

« Ou- ».

«_ Non !_ » la coupa brusquement Victoria dans un sifflement furieux « J'ai dis, qu'elle ne s'approchera pas de ce_ridicule petit enfant capricieux_ ! ».

Et aussi rapidement que le grognement menaçant sortit de la bouche d'Alice, Bella se retrouva derrière Victoria et Alice dans les bras de Jasper.

« Il veut juste parler ! » s'énerva Alice en tentant de sortir de l'emprise de Jasper mais celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la vampire et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semblait vouloir lorsqu'il s'est jeté à ma gorge ! » répliqua sèchement Victoria, légèrement accroupie.

« Il pensait que tu étais toujours notre ennemie ! » contra l'autre vampire.

« Qui t'as dis que je ne l'étais plus ? » siffla Victoria.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la foret.

« Victoria » murmura Bella, d'une voix tremblante « Alice est notre alliée, c'est grâce à elle que tu es toujours en vie. Ne l'oublie pas ».

La dos de la rouquine se raidit brusquement aux dernières paroles de Bella. Elle lui lança un regard tellement noir et furieux que Bella tressaillit et détourna le regard.

« Je ne dois ma vie à personne Bella. _A_ _personne_ » grogna-t-elle d'une voix mortellement sérieuse et grave avant de se retourner vers le couple « Et s'il pense le contraire, alors je serais ravi de lui montrer que je peux me défendre toute seule. Et cette fois, je ne le raterais pas ».

Cette fois, Jasper et Alice grognèrent. Jasper lança un regard d'avertissement à Victoria tandis qu'Alice lui lançait un regard noir.

« OK, ça suffit maintenant ! » soupira soudain Bella en s'éloignant de Victoria, les épaules voûtées.

Victoria se redressa rapidement, fit un pas vers elle mais la jeune fille lui lança un regard qui la stoppa net.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de parler comme ça à Alice, _surtout_ à elle. C'est elle qui m'a convaincue de ne pas tracer mon chemin et de plutôt te laisser une chance. Sinon... » Bella prit une inspiration et envoya un regard désolé à Victoria « Sinon je serais vraiment parti Victoria. Je ne t'aurais pas laisser de seconde chance. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que toi... tu sois mon... mon » Bella bégaya, le visage rouge de honte.

Oh oui Seigneur, elle avait tellement honte d'elle. Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer ces_deux foutus mots_.

« Mon... mon... ».

«_ Ton_ _âme-sœur_ » grogna Victoria en faisant un pas vers elle « C'est ce que je suis Bella. Je suis ton âme-sœur, comme tu es _mon_ âme-sœur ».

Bella la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça avec une telle simplicité alors qu'il y a encore deux jours, tu ne rêvais que de me tuer ?! ».

« Lorsqu'un vampire rencontre son véritable âme-sœur, le reste n'existe plus. Son seul but est de le faire sien et de le protéger jusqu'à sa mort » murmura doucement Jasper, le regard légèrement tourné vers Alice qui se détendit légèrement.

Bella lança un regard incertain à Victoria qui l'observait intensément. L'odeur de Victoria nagea jusqu'à elle. Elle cligna des yeux, légèrement déstabilisé par cela. L'odeur de Victoria était l'odeur la plus exquise qu'elle n'avait jamais senti, mais ça, elle ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute. Enfin, sauf si Victoria venait à l'attaquer une nouvelle fois de satanés phéromones. Ses yeux fixèrent un instant les yeux noirs comme le charbon de Victoria puis dérivèrent malgré eux vers les lèvres pulpeuses rouges foncés. Elle déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea. Elle rougit légèrement en se rappelant soudain qu'il avait la capacité de ressentir les émotions des autres.

« Cette situation est entrain de la faire paniquer » lâcha Jasper, sans passer par quatre chemins.

Bella lui lança un regard noir.

Quel traître.

Il lui renvoya un regard désolé. Elle détourna les yeux et renifla doucement. Son regard tomba presque aussitôt sur Victoria qui l'observait avec méfiance et prudence.

« Quoi ? » craqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil « Tu vas le croire en plus ? Bien sur que je_ne_ suis pas paniqué ! » siffla-t-elle, les poings serrées « Pourquoi serais-je paniqué hein ? Parce que mon … ex-petit-ami qui a failli te tuer aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas vu depuis des mois, et plus exactement depuis qu'il m'a abandonné dans cette satané foret veut me voir sous peine de tout faire pour pourrir notre vie ?! Parce que ma meilleure amie et ma... mon... argh ! Tu sais quoi Victoria ! Tu peux te trouver un nouveau âme-sœur, moi je démissionne ! ».

Et puis, ignorant les regards écarquillés des trois vampires, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux.

« Bella ! Reviens ! » cria la voix d'Alice.

Bella l'ignora et secoua la tête en jurant sous son souffle alors qu'elle piétina furieusement le sol de la foret.

« N'y vas pas Victoria, elle a besoin de se calmer » entendit-elle Jasper dire avant qu'elle ne se mettre à courir.

Elle ne voulait pas voir Victoria. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait lancée à la figure.

_Tu peux te trouver un autre âme-sœur, moi je démissionne. _

Sérieusement, est-ce qu'on pouvait faire plus idiot que ça comme réponse ?!

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois mais se rattrapa les trois quarts du temps. Et le quart restant... eh bien... elle tomba dans un tourbillon de jurons plus grotesques les uns que les autres. Si elle aurait pu l'entendre, Esmée aurait était totalement scandalisée et horrifiée d'entendre un vocabulaire aussi vulgaire se presser dans la bouche de l'_innocente _et _naïve_ Bella.

Eh bien.. Merde !

Les vulgarités étaient son moyen de décompresser. Chacun son moyen !

La sueur se mit bientôt à perler son front. Elle se décida à s'arrêter lorsqu'elle attrapa un point de coté et s'écroula contre un arbre en lâchant un bruit qui ressemblé à un mixte d'un grognement et de gémissement. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour que sa respiration se calme et qu'elle ne craigne plus que son cœur ne s'envole de sa cage thoracique puis ouvrit doucement les yeux et se figea.

Là, debout et devant un lac qui semblait miroiter sous les éclats du soleil, se tenait Edward.

* * *

_Respire, inspire, respire, inspire... _

_Ne panique pas, surtout pas. Ce n'est qu'Edward. Le vampire qui t'as poignardé le cœur, qui t'as abandonné dans une foret et qui a failli tuer Victoria... _

_Ne panique pas... _

Bella déglutit difficilement. A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir une conscience si c'était pour que celle-ci vous offre de si nuls conseils ?

« Bella » murmura Edward.

La jeune fille ferma aussitôt les yeux et inspira une profonde inspiration. Ses mains se mirent à trembler malgré elle.

« Tu es là. Tu es venue » reprit le vampire de sa voix si charmeuse, si ensorceleuse.

Bella se mit à faire de l'hyperventilation. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seul à seul avec _lui_, depuis leur séparation. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose... Mais n'avait-elle pourtant pas rêvé des centaines et des centaines de fois de cette scène ?

« Je... je ne savais pas que tu étais là » bafouilla-t-elle confusément, les yeux toujours fermés.

La jeune fille pouvait pratiquement voir le sourire charmeur d'Edward derrière ses paupières closes lorsqu'il parla :

« Et pourtant, tu es bien là, n'est-ce pas ? On ne devrait même plus être étonnés maintenant, quoique nous fassions, nos chemins se retrouvent toujours... ».

Son cœur partit au quart de tour.

_Okaaaay_, là ça devenait dangereux... et un tout petit peu terrifiant.

« Alors... pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? Si tu savais que nos chemins se retrouveraient un jour ou l'autre, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné comme ça ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Elle baissa la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ses chaussures éclaboussés de boues et d'herbe collée. Elle fit une légère moue à cela.

« Je... » Edward s'interrompit puis soupira doucement « Je voulais te protéger de la menace que ma famille et moi représentions pour toi Bella. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours ce que j'ai essayé de faire sans jamais réussir à vraiment le faire : te protéger ».

« Et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que j'étais capable de me protéger toute seule ? » s'énerva Bella en élevant légèrement le ton avant de rougir « J-je veux dire par-là, que c'était à moi de décider si je voulais que vous partiez ou non. Pas à toi Edward ».

« Bella ».

« Arrête de dire mon prénom » siffla-t-elle soudain, la respiration haletante.

Les sourcils d'Edward montèrent brusquement devant le ton de la jeune fille. Elle risqua un regard vers lui et fut étonné de ne pas être autant frappé par la beauté qu'Edward était. Avant, il suffisait d'un seul de ses regards pour que Bella sente ses jambes trembler, mais maintenant, son léger sourire charmeur ne lui faisait plus... rien...

La seule chose qui la fascinait et qui l'émerveillait en ce moment était la peau d'Edward qui brillait comme des diamants auraient pu le faire sous la clarté du soleil. Comment pouvait-on dire qu'un vampire était un monstre lorsqu'on avait cet image-là à la tête ? Edward ressemblait plus à un ange venu du ciel pour la secourir de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle s'était mise plutôt qu'a un démon venu la corrompre ou lui faire du mal.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir à cela et regarda avec plus de compassion Edward.

Elle se demanda soudain comment Victoria devait être, soumise aux rayons du soleil, à la lumière. Elle imaginait sans mal la tignasse flamboyante de Victoria, aussi orange que le feu, briller comme le soleil. Elle imaginait sans difficulté les yeux sombres de Victoria, toujours tiraillés entre le rouge comme le sang et le noir comme l'ébène la fixer intensément. Et ses lèvres, oh ses-

« Je suis désolé » fit soudain Edward, le regard peiné et torturé par la douleur et le désespoir.

Bella cligna des yeux et le dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise, incompréhension et d'incrédulité.

Surprise parce qu'elle venait de se surprendre à rêver de Victoria d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû la rêver. Incompréhension parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward s'excusait. Et incrédulité parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait changer aussi rapidement d'expression. Une seconde, il affichait un sourire charmeur, limite séducteur et la seconde suivante, il la suppliait du regard avec un air torturé comme ceux que les martyrs portent sur eux.

« Pourquoi est- ».

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté Bella ».

« Oh ».

Oh.

Il était désolé pour ça. Pour avoir arraché son cœur de sa poitrine et l'avoir piétiné sans prendre le temps de l'avertir que ça ferait mal, _très_ mal.

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait une boule dans gorge qui la gênait. Elle creusa ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume pour se retenir de gratter son cou et tacha de se concentrer sur Edward.

Sur Edward qui était _en mouvement !_

Ce dernier, sans la quitter du regard, s'approchait lentement d'elle d'une démarche à la fois prudente et ensorcelante. Bella comprit qu'il craignit lui faire peur et se crispa légèrement. Son cœur se remit à battre plus fortement contre sa poitrine.

« Je crois que ce ne serait pas la plus grande nouvelle de tous les temps si je te disais que c'est la pire erreur de toute ma vie que j'ai commise en te quittant. En quittant la seule personne que je n'ai jamais _autant_ _aimé_ de toute ma _longue_ vie » reprit-il calmement, la voix douce comme le miel.

De toute sa vie, elle n'eut jamais autant de mal à avaler sa salive qu'à ce moment-là.

« Ah... » dit-elle faiblement.

Elle retint un gémissement.

Elle était tellement pathétique, tellement faible.

Edward fit un sourire hésitant et fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Bella se redressa légèrement, la bouche sèche. Le vampire n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle à présent.

« Tu penses peut-être que je mens, ou du moins tu le soupçonnes, mais Bella, je te promets que je n'ai jamais éprouvé tant de choses avant toi. Tu m'as fais revivre. Lorsque je suis avec toi, j'ai... je... j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place dans ce monde ».

Le cœur de Bella se gonfla brusquement de tendresse aux douces et tendres paroles du jeune homme. Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'Edward lui semblait de plus en plus beau à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Edward... » soupira-t-elle doucement.

Ses épaules chutèrent alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard se ramollir et ses yeux s'adoucir. Comment pouvait-elle résister à son premier amour ? Celui qui avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger. Celui qui avait _tué_ un vampire pour elle. Celui qui s'était forcé à l'abandonner pour la protéger et qui s'était donc _sacrifié_ pour elle.

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Était-ce le cas pour Victoria ?

Non. Elle ne savait rien avec Victoria. Elle marchait dans un noir le plus complet avec elle et ça la terrifiait bien plus qu'autre chose de marcher dans le noir.

« Bella... _Ma_ _Bella_... » soupira rêveusement le jeune homme en attrapant doucement sa main.

Bella sursauta légèrement à la froideur et à la dureté de la peau d'Edward mais se détendit presque aussitôt.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque le souffle glacé d'Edward effleura sa joue légèrement rouge.

« Tu es si belle » murmura-t-il dans un murmure presque imperceptible.

_Et toi si dangereux. _

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea aussitôt dans ceux d'un doré clair d'Edward.

Comment avait-elle un instant pu supposer qu'Edward n'était pas son âme-sœur ? Il était la seule personne qui n'avait jamais risqué sa vie pour elle et qui s'était sacrifié pour elle.

Elle pressa la main d'Edward qui sourit doucement à cela. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle fut un court instant déstabilisé par l'étonnante blancheur des crocs d'Edward et lâcha un souffle court lorsque le souffle froid du jeune homme tomba sur ses lèvres.

« As-tu peur de moi, ma Bella ? » lui souffla-t-il.

« Non ».

_Menteuse_.

Edward sourit encore plus et très lentement, se pencha vers elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, retint sa respiration et serra plus fermement la main d'Edward.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle ferma plus fort les yeux.

Froid contre chaud.

Dur contre doux.

La main froide d'Edward serpenta autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer plus à lui. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse froid et puissant du jeune homme, les lèvres scellées aux siennes. Elle haleta lorsque le souffle froid d'Edward s'engouffra dans sa bouche alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient lentement aux siennes, comme pour marquer leurs empreintes sur les siennes.

Bella aurait aimé dire que le baiser qu'elle partageait en ce moment avec Edward l'enflammait mais c'était faux.

_Ce_ baiser était faux.

Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais la main froide enroulée autour de sa nuque l'en empêcha. La panique commença à monter en elle. Ses battements de cœur redoublèrent de rythme.

Edward prit cela pour un encouragement et pressa encore plus fermement leurs lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, Bella sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ce baiser était faux. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était la froideur et la dureté d'Edward. Rien d'autre.

Et cette constatation la peina tellement que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et que la boule dans sa gorge revint à la charge.

Elle posa une main terriblement tremblante sur le torse du jeune homme et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Edward émit simplement un doux grognement. Elle étouffa un sanglot qu'il dut prendre pour un gémissement parce que soudain il tenta _d'enfoncer_ sa langue froide dans sa bouche.

_Eurk !_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffa avec sa salive et se mit à se débattre, le cœur affolé et le corps tremblant. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir sa putain de langue dans sa bouche, elle se mit crier contre les lèvres d'Edward. Ce dernier se figea aussitôt puis recula brusquement.

Elle haleta et trébucha de quelques pas en arrière, les joues rouges et les membres tremblants. Bella dévisagea Edward qui l'observait avec incompréhension. Il lui tendit une main.

« Bella, tu- ».

« RIEN ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle le chaos se déchaîner « Je ne ressens RIEN ! ».

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandir brusquement à l'éclat de colère soudain de la jeune fille. Il la regarda avec la bouche ouverte, l'air surpris et légèrement paniqué.

La jeune fille, le corps tremblant de colère, de frustration et de désespoir, se mit à tirer sur ses cheveux en grognant et en jurant.

Edward l'observa avec perplexité.

« Qu'est-ce- ».

« Il faut le refaire » le coupa-t-elle brusquement en faisant volte-face vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir « Embrasse-moi Edward » devant son regard sceptique et perplexe, elle reprit : « _ S'il te plaît_ Edward, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'embrasses ».

Le jeune homme se dégonfla au ton suppliant et tremblant de la jeune fille. Il l'attira le plus doucement possible à lui et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bella ferma les yeux. Et attendit. Mais rien ne se passa. Son corps ne s'enflamma pas. Les papillons ne s'envolèrent pas dans son ventre. Un feu d'artifices n'explosa pas derrière ses paupières.

Edward reprit confiance et se mit à bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais Bella ne sentait toujours rien.

Elle eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme tomba à ce moment-là sur ses épaules. Tout espoir s'envola. Ne laissant en elle qu'une profonde solitude et une tristesse qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur le torse d'Edward. Cette fois-ci, il comprit que c'était le signal pour qu'il s'arrête et libéra à contrecœur les lèvres de Bella. Cette dernière, la tête baissée, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses sanglots.

« Bella ? » murmura doucement Edward, incertain.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant une main fraîche rafraîchir sa joue chaude.

« Je ne ressens rien Edward » chuchota-t-elle « Rien... ».

_Rien qui ne soit égale à ce que me fait ressentir Victoria avec un simple sourire. _

Elle secoua la tête alors que les premières larmes trouvaient leur chemin à travers ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu penser que ce serait aussi facile ?

« Je... Je ne comprends pas » répondit le vampire, confus.

Bella inspira une profonde respiration et recula de quelques pas. Son regard n'osa pas affronter celui d'Edward.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Edward. Je... » Sa voix se brisa. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses mains contre son visage alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots d'une minute à l'autre « Je ne suis pas ton... ton âme-sœur. Je l'ai peut-être était un très court instant mais... mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant... »

« Bella... ».

« Je... Je suis tellement désolé Edward » se mit-elle à hoqueter en retirant ses mains, laissant apercevoir les larmes qui dévalaient librement le long de ses joues « J'aurais... j'aurais pourtant juré qu'on était de vrais âmes-sœurs. J'aurais mis tout mon corps à brûler que nous étions destinés à être ensemble » se moqua-t-elle, étouffant tant bien que mal ses sanglots « Et pourtant... Je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur et tu n'est pas le mien ».

« Ne dit pas de sottises » souffla Edward, de plus en plus inquiet et paniqué du comportement de Bella « Il faut que tu te calmes Bella. Tout ira bien ».

Elle lui lança un regard tellement froid qu'il se figea net.

« Non, rien n'ira bien Edward ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix frustré et pleine de colère « Je... Je suis entrain de tout perdre, tu comprends ?! Tout as changé maintenant !J'espérais tellement que ce n'était qu'un malentendu... » sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Bella » l'appela Edward d'une voix étouffé par la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à la voir ainsi.

Elle ferma les yeux, avala sa salive et secoua la tête.

« J-je suis désolé Edward » murmura-t-elle simplement avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

« Bella ! » cria Edward en s'élançant à sa suite.

Mais une énorme main se posa brusquement sur son épaule et stoppa net son mouvement. Il lança un regard désespéré à Emmett qui serra les mâchoires, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de plus en plus petite et lointaine de Bella.

« N'y vas pas ».

« Mais- ».

« Tu ne ferais que vous infliger plus de souffrance Edward » murmura Emmett plongeant son regard dans celui désemparé de son frère au regard brisé.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, la ferma puis détourna les yeux, secoua la tête, regarda à nouveau Emmett qui hochait doucement de la tête, le regard plein de compassion et de tristesse.

« Elle... Elle... Je... » bégaya désespérément Edward.

« Je sais frérot, je sais » murmura Emmett avant de plaquer son frère contre son corps.

Le corps d'Edward se crispa d'abord puis se détendit. Des sanglots secs ne tardèrent pas à faire le chemin jusqu'à la bouche du jeune homme. Emmett ferma les yeux et serra plus fermement son frère brisé.

* * *

**Bon, qui déteste le pauvre Edward maintenant ? **

…

**Oui je sais, le pauvre... Quand je dis qu'il n'a pas de chance, c'est que c'est vrai !**

**J'espère que tout le monde n'est pas trop déçu de ce chapitre vu que je suis quasiment sure que les trois quart d'entre vous pensaient que le « Embrasse-moi » concernerait une certaine rouquine aux yeux rouges et une certaine brune en pleine crise de panique... **

**Bon, pour tout vous avouez. Au départ c'est ce qui était prévu. Je l'ai même écrite cette version. Sauf que je me suis rendu compte que de nombreuses choses ne collaient pas, alors j'ai tout refait mais j'ai gardé quelques morceaux du chapitre originel parce que je les trouve super bien. Je pense que je les 'grefferais' aux chapitre suivants... **

**Prochain chapitre... Euh, je n'en sais pas plus que vous parce que je n'ai encore rien écrit ^^ **

**Mais ne paniquez pas, j'ai quand même quelques idées ;)**

**Oh et vous voulez me faire plaisir ? :D Alors faites qu'on dépasse les cents reviews ! **

**A la prochaine... **

**- S**


End file.
